


Villain or Hero

by MEAM



Category: Dexter's Laboratory, Powerpuff Girls
Genre: AU, Accidental Death, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Blue - Freeform, Death, Dexter's Laboratory - Freeform, Don't Judge Me, Escape, F/M, Falling In Love, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, In Hidding, Lost Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangle, Made For Each Other, Multi, Murder, Old Powerpuff Girls, Original Pairings - Freeform, Original Powerpuff Girls, Peace, Please Don't Kill Me, Professor Utonium - Freeform, Red - Freeform, SO SORRY, Team Up, Teenagers, The Powerpuff Girls, The RowdyRuff Boys - Freeform, Three Couples, Three Pairs, Unrequited Love, Villain or Hero, Villains to Heroes, Winning Her Back, au high school, don't hate me, escaping, fight, green - Freeform, i can't write, lots of cliffhangers, new pairings, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 25,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEAM/pseuds/MEAM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls have escaped to Megaville, where they have enrolled into high school. There, Blossom meets Dexter, the only boy who has ever made her feel special. But what happens when a certain boy comes crashing back into her life, determined to take back the one girl he has ever truly cared for? But will she take him back after who he and his brothers killed? Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Great Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2013! Don't judge me! I was going through a phase

BLOSSOM'S POV

"NO!"

"Blossom! We didn't mean that to happen! I'm so sorry! We didn't mean for it to go that far. Blossom, please, believe me! It was all just a big accident!"

"You KILLED him! You're not a villain, you're a murderer! A murderer!" All I could see was red. Blood was everywhere. He killed him! How could he! Blood. There was blood everywhere…I could see the event unfold in my mind. Could see it all so clearly. Blood…red…smoke…fire…Red eyes…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

My eyes snapped open. I stood up so fast my head spun. Slowly, I took in my new room. The only color I could see was pink, no red anywhere. Rubbing my eyes, I stood up and headed towards the shower. On my way, I called out. "Bubbles! Buttercup! Wake up! You don't want to be late for the first day of school, do you?"

An hour later

"Ugh! Why do we have to go to school anyways? We can just live off the money we get from saving the town you know." Buttercup complained for the millionth time. It was really getting on my nerves. My sisters and I were standing in front of our new school, Megaville High. We were suppose to start our junior year back in Townsvile, but The Event made us pack our bags and move for good.

"Because," I responded to Buttercup. Again," you have to make something out of your life than just sitting around waiting for some monster to come around and destroy the town. Besides, we're retired until the town needs our help desperately."

"Blossom is right you know." Bubbles added."We don't want That to happen again. Besides, I want to be a fashion designer. I need to go to school for that, right?"

"Right." A cold feeling coming over me at the mention of The Event. "Now, we better get inside before we're late on our first day of school." With that, we entered the wide steal front doors of the school and went on looking for the office.

Hopefully here we'll be safe from Them, I thought.


	2. Who's the Guy with the Purple Gloves?

Once my sisters and I got our agendas and class list from the office, we discovered we didn't have any classes together except study hall.

"Well, I'm off to PE, see you guys at lunch." Buttercup announced as she headed toward the changing room with her new PE uniform.

"Yeah, I have to go too. I have art class first thing and I don't want to be late." Bubbles said. She gave me a good bye hug and headed off down the hall.

Well, I have nothing else to do, I thought as I headed off to find the science classroom. I was so consumed in taking in the whole thing in that I didn't see him until we were both littered on the ground.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching were I was going. I'm sorry!" I said, embarrassed that I had already made a mess of myself on the first day of school. Way to go Blossom, I thought darkly.

"It's ok, really. No harm done." Said the stranger. I looked up to apologize to him once again but was held in a trace as I looked up. His face was only inches from mine, and I was staring right into these amazing, baby blue eyes.

"Um, do you think I could have my glasses back?" The blue eyed stranger said. I jerked back, knowing my face was as red as my tank top. I looked around and then noticed his glasses were on top of my head, tangled with the bow I always wear. I reached up and carefully untangled the glasses from my bow.

"Here. Sorry about that." I handed him his glasses. And once he put them on, it seemed that all the blue from his eyes had vanished.

"It's quite all right." He said, standing up. Then he looked down at me and extended his hand, "Need a hand?"

I nodded and took his hand. It's so warm, I thought. He then reached down and picked up my agenda, making the class list from inside fall out. He studied it before handing both items back to me. "It seems you have the three out of the six classes with me. Want me to show you around school?"

"Sure." I managed to say.

"Cool. By the way, name's Dexter." Dexter said, extending his hand.

"Blossom." I said, smiling back at him as I accepted his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi


	3. Look At That Jerk Go

Buttercup's POV

After changing into my black t-shirt and baby blue shorts, which were the PE uniform of the school, I headed out to the field. We were suppose to be in football season, a personal favorite of mine.

"Huddle up people! We ain't got all day!" The coach yelled. We all ran towards her, not wanting to have to run 2 more laps, which is something I learned the hard way.

"Ok, there will be 5 girls and 5 boys in each team. The first team to have the most points by the end of the period wins." A lot of girls started to complain, saying why they couldn't just play volley ball. Damn girly girls, I thought, I'll show them just how much fun football is. I smiled at the thought.

When the teams were positioned on the field, I averted my body so I go flying to the guy with the ball. The second the whistle blew, I shot towards the guy and tangled him to the ground. He looked up at me with astonished eyes. Never seen a girl do that before, huh? With a smirk at him, I jumped up with the ball and made a touchdown. It continued like this for the rest of the period. People trying to get away as fast as they could before I pinned them down and took the ball. That guy from the beginning didn't stop either. He kept on trying to hide the ball from me. And every time I got it back, I gave him a smirk before scoring again.

At the end, my team ended up winning 25 to 0. My team lifted me and cheered. Now, wasn't that fun? I thought. We went to the changing rooms and showered.

After showering and changing into my black jeans and green tank top, I left from the changing room and almost got knocked down by someone. I looked up and saw it was Loser Boy. He was wearing dark, low hanging jeans with a black belt that obviously didn't work. His jeans were followed by a white polo with big black stars all over it. His dark brown hair was spiked up and he was wearing this silver necklace with a crescent at the end. But what got my attention was his eyes. A dark brown that was so dark, it was almost black.

"Sorry. Here, let me help you." He bend down and picked up my notebook and agenda. I stood up and he handed them to me.

"What do you want?" I said, hands on my hips. I wasn't known for being nice. But all he did was smile like I had just said something sweet.

"You know, no one has ever even come close to beating me in a sport. Especially not a girl." He leaned back and crossed his arms as he said this.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" I demanded, my anger growing. Girls aren't weak, and me and my sisters are living proof of that.

Sexist dude stood up straight and put both arms up in defense. "I didn't mean anything bad by it. It's just… I've never met a girl like you. Someone who didn't whine about getting her nails dirty. I like you."

I knew my face was as red as a tomato because I was feeling hot. Really hot. I tried to compose myself as best I could by saying, "Um, thanks I guess. But if you excuse me, I need to get to English." I tried to slide past him but he blocked my path.

"I have English next too. Mind if I join you? I'll even carry your books." Before I had the chance to answer, he already had taken my books and was leading me down the hall. "By the way, my name's Mitch."


	4. And We Have An Actor Folks

Bubbles POV

I love our new school! The people here are so nice and the classes have been great so far. I've met this one girl called Ara, who seems like a cool girl. She has introduced me to her friends and has shown me around the school. She's also an amazing drawer! You wouldn't even believe it! She seems kind of funny at times, but it's not all that weird.

Anyways, after art class, both Ara and I had drama class. I was so excited! I've been in countless plays back in Townsville but never had a major role. Maybe it'll be different here, I thought.

"Welcome, my little shooting stars! Today we'll have auditions for the play, Romeo and Juliet. And remember, it doesn't matter how big your role is. Every roll is equally important to the play!" all but yelled it. She seems like an interesting teacher, I observed.

I went to the table Ms.D was sitting at and picked up a script for the part of Juliet. This can be my big break! I squealed silently.

Half an hour later…

All the girls have gone and I'm up next. Ooooo, I'm so scared! What if I stutter? What if I trip and fall into a face-plant? Oh my god! What if they hate me?!

I was backing out slowly when Ara came out onto the backstage where all the auditions were waiting. She gave me a glance and then came at me and grabbed my shoulders. "I know what you're thinking, and you're not going to chicken out. I've known you for 1 hour and already, I know you'll do great. You are not going to chicken. Do you hear me?" she shook me for good measure.

I slowly nodded, dizzy from all the shaking. But amazingly, I didn't feel nervous anymore. I gave Ara a questioning look, but she dismissed it with a smile. "Next!"

With another grin, Ara pushed me towards the stage.

Once there, all the butterflies in my stomach began to flutter again. I looked back at Ara and she gave me an encouraging smile and 2 thumbs up. Taking a deep breath, I face the audience.

Silence. That's all I could hear for a solid 30 seconds. It was finally broken when this boy stepped on stage with me and began to read from a script for Romeo.

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

He sounded so beautiful I almost forgot to say my line. We continued like that. Reading our lines to one another like we've known each other forever. At some point, I started to take him in. He wore a black t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it. His hair was a dark raven black that formed an upward point. He had on dark jeans with motorcycle boots. Facing up, I noticed he had bright green eyes. He had high cheekbones that seemed to have been sculpted out of marble. His skin was a fine olive color. He's so beautiful.

Before I knew it, he was saying the last line in our script. "Love is heavy and light, bright and dark, hot and cold, sick and healthy, asleep and awake- its everything except what it is!"

With that, the whole stadium exploded with cheers and shouts. But we just stood there in silence and stared at each other.

At the end, he just smiled down at me and stretched out his hand. "Hi, I'm Damon."


	5. Introduction Time!

BLOSSOM'S POV

Lunch time

I was closing my locker after putting my books away when suddenly, I find Dexter on the other side of the door.

I start. "Dexter! You scared me!" I clutch my heart from the surprise.

"Oh, sorry about that. I was just wondering if you wanted to eat with me at lunch." Dexter said with an adorable blush creeping up his face.

I giggled. "Sure. But would you mind sitting with me and my sisters?"

"That's cool too. So, shall we?" Dexter extended his hand towards the cafeteria doors. Giggling, I followed him to the lunch room.

I can't wait for the girls to meet him!

BUBBLE'S POV

I was laughing so hard my stomach hurt.

"Seriously? They just ripped in half?" I asked in between breaths.

"Seriously. But I guess that happens when you have to you play Peter Pan while wearing tights," Damon said with a smile.

We were sitting at a corner table of the cafeteria. Windows that reached from top to bottom on both sides of our little corner. I'd been sitting here by myself waiting for my sisters when Damon came up and asked if he could sit with me. I can bet my whole life's savings that my face had turned redder than a tomato. That's because after our little audition, we both got the roles of Romeo and Juliet and afterwards, Ara teased me about already having my first admirer.

"Hey Bubbles. Hi… um, what's your name?"

I looked up from Damon's too green eyes to meet another pair of green eyes. Buttercup was standing in front of our table with another guy next to her. Seems I'm not the only one with a new admirer, I thought with a smirk.

"Hey Buttercup. This is Damon, a friend from drama class." I gestured towards Damon, who waved. "Who's your new friend?"

I could see a small blush sneaking its way up Buttercup's face. She just shrugged and said, "Mitch is just a friend I beat at football. 25 to nothing!" She punched the air with her fists after she sat down and placed her lunch on the table.

"I don't remember the score being so high." Mitch claimed. He was sitting next to Buttercup with his hands inside his pockets.

"You just don't want to admit I kicked your sorry little butt in football!" Buttercup exclaimed, pointing at Mitch again and again with both hands.

Suddenly, Mitch started smirking. "Why are you thinking about my butt?" Butch demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

Buttercup turned a bright scarlet. "I wasn't! I was just... I just… Oh, whatever." Then she shoved a spoonful of meatloaf into her mouth.

The rest of us burst out laughing. Turns out that didn't help, because one second, Mitch was sitting on the bench. On the next, he was sprawled on the floor.

Damon and I looked at each other and then burst out laughing again.

"Do I even want to know?" Blossom asked, coming up to our table and sitting next to me. I noticed a guy hovering in front of our table, as if not sure if he should sit or not.

"Don't worry, Buttercup doesn't bite most of the time." I told him. He looked startled at first, but then a slow smile formed on his lips. Buttercup scooted over and the boy took a seat. Mitch had recovered and was making his way to Buttercup's other side.

"Don't listen to her. This guy just had it coming for being such a pervert." Buttercup gestured to Mitch with her head. Then, shoved another bite of meatloaf into her mouth like it was the last time she would ever see food again.

BLOSSOM'S POV

I gave Buttercup a glare. She can be so gross at times, I thought, turning to the others, "Guys, this is Dexter. He's in my science, math, and reading classes."

"Oh great, another nerd." Buttercup muttered. I kicked her with all my superhuman strength. "Ow! What was that for?!" She demanded, rubbing her shin. I just glared at her.

Turning to Dexter, I said, "Ignore Buttercup. She calls anyone smarter than her a nerd, which is pretty much everyone."

"Hey!"

"Ok! Time for introductions!" Bubbles stepped in, the peacekeeper as always.

"This is Blossom, Buttercup, and I'm Bubbles. This is Mitch, Damon, and I give this is Dexter." Bubbles said, gesturing to each one of us.

After saying hi, we all settled around making small talk and eating our lunch. Or in Buttercup's case, inhaling it. When Mitch made a comment about it, he ended up with fries in his ears and nose. Gross.

When the bell for the end of lunch rang, we all said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. This is nice. It seems we have finally been able to escape trouble. Man, was I ever wrong.


	6. Wait, You Have A Baby?!

BLOSSOM'S POV

Health Class

As I entered the classroom, I noticed the teacher nor Dexter had arrived yet. Maybe they're having a meeting or something. Shrugging, I went to my black top table at the back of the class. I have always liked sitting up on the front, but since I had come in late in the year, I was stuck in the very back. But then I remembered Dexter asking the teacher if he could be my partner so he'd catch me up on the lessons they had done. I smiled. I've never met anyone like him. He's just so nice and kind. So unlike…

I stopped myself there. I had sworn I would never speak or think His name again. Not after what he did.

Before I could bounder on it further, the door opened with a bang. I looked up, and the smile that had disappeared with the thought of Him came back. Dexter stood in the doorway, I remote of some sort in his hand. He spotted me and gave me his usual cheesy grin I have come so used to.

gave him a nod and he headed towards his seat next to me.

"Hey Blossom, how are you today?" Dexter asked me once he had sat down, remote at hand.

"Well, thank you. Mind if I ask what is that." I asked, gesturing to the remote. Which, with further examination, turned out to have only one button on it. How peculiar, I thought.

Dexter looked down at it, then looked back up at me, his blue eyes sparkling and his grin growing. "This, my dear Blossom, is a surprise. But no need to worry, you'll soon see what it does." And with that cliffhanger, he turned back towards the front of the class just as the teacher started talking.

What is he up to…

"Ok class. Today we'll be starting a parenting project. You'll each receive a baby doll that each pair of you will have to take care of. But these aren't ordinary dolls. here has helped out by building robotic babies that act, feel, and respond like a real life baby. , if you would."

"Of course ." Dexter stood up and pressed the one button his

The door suddenly opened and hundreds of small robots with the letter D on them came in carrying what looked like real life babies. Each robot placed a baby on everyone of the tables. Then they left the room the same way they came in.

"Thank you . Now class, each of these dolls will act like a real baby. So you must name it, feed it, and yes, change it."

"Eeeeewwwww!" exploded the class. That's when the babies started crying. I picked up my baby and tried to calm it. We're going to make such a great family I thought.


	7. We Found Them

BUBBLE'S POV

"Ok my little darlings! Today we'll be rehearsing the kiss scene from the play." Ms. Duffy said.

"What!" I said, startled. I looked at Ara, who was on the seat next to me, but she just smirked those kinds of smirks that say, I-know-something-you-don't.

Damon walked up to me then and smiled sweetly down at me. "You ready bubbles?" He asked, extending his hand out.

"Umm…" I said, unsure. I knew this scene was in the play, but it still made me nervous. Damon was my friend. My very attractive, handsome, and sweet friend.

"Of course she's ready!" Ara helpfully said. I gave her a glare, knowing my face was a bright pink.

"Cool. Come on Bubbles, Ms.D is waiting." Damon grabbed my hand ever so gently and walked me up the stage. I looked back at Ara, needing help. All she did was give me two thumbs up. Not helpful! I tried mentally yelling at her.

Because I knew, that in a certain way, things weren't ever going to be the same between me and Damon again.

The kiss scene

I was lying down on a table, with Damon just to my right. Oh my god! What am I suppose to do? What if I mess up and he ends up hating me?

But before I could debate any further with myself, Damon's face was already inching closer to mine. I closed my eyes and felt something warm on my lips a few seconds later. They're so warm and soft, was my first thought. The kiss was only suppose to last a second or two, but I felt his lips hesitate before they parted from mine.

I opened my eyes and saw Damon smile down at me. And right there, in that moment, I knew, we were going to be more than friends. And I was right.

After class

I was behind the stage curtain, where Damon told me to wait for him. All of a sudden, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Eeek!" I turn around and find a grinning Damon. "Oh my god! You scared me!" I playfully smack his arm.

"Sorry." He said. But he sounded anything but. But then his faced turned into a nervous one. "Um, I told you to meet me here because I wanted to ask you something." He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, ok. Ask away." I responded. I had a feeling he wasn't going to ask to borrow my notes from class.

"Well, after the day I met you, I felt we really connected. And I really want to get to know you a lot better. So I was wondering if… you know… you'd go out with… me." Damon had his eyes down the whole time. Now, he brought his bright green eyes up to meet mine.

I was stun at first, but slowly, I smiled a shy smile and said, "I'd love to."

BUTTERCUP'S POV

I had the football in my hand. I was running and dodging every person that came at me. I've won every single game we've had these last few weeks. Today was the final game of the semester, and I was determined to win it.

I was 2 yards away from the goal when all of a sudden, out of nowhere, someone takled me from behind. With an oof, I fell down. My grip on the ball lost. I saw some kid pick it up and run the other way. Damn it! I was almost there and this moron takes me down! They are SO going to get it!

I tried to stand up, but the dude was still on top of me. What the fuck?! Why hasn't he gotten off?!

"Can you stop moving so much? I'm trying to watch the game you know." Came a witty response from the jerk.

I know that voice. "Damn it Mitch! Get off me so I can kill you!" I tried grabbing him, but he was on top of my back and I couldn't reach him.

"In that case, why would I ever want to get off? Besides, it's comfortable up here." I could praticly see his smirk.

"Ok, you asked for it!" Using my powers, I stood up, grabbed him, and took off flying.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Mitch yelled, looking down at the field. I smirked. He yells like a girl.

I stopped and floated about a couple of hundred feet off the ground. Mitch had locked his arms around me in a death lock, a horrified look on his face. This'll show him not to mess with me, I thought. Looking down at him, I smiled a sweet smile and said, "Are you enjoying yourself yet?"

"What the hell Buttercup? Put me back down!" Mitch said, his face paling. I smirked.

"Ok, as you wish." Using my super strength, I took his arms away from me and, with one last sweet smile, let him go.

"BUTTERCUP! HELP!" Mitch cried out, swinging his arms around. I swooped back down and caught him bridle style just seconds before he hit Earth.

Mitch slowly took his arms off his face and looked up at me. "Don't ever mess with me boy." And with that, I let him drop to the ground and walked away to the changing room.

THIRD POV

Three boys were lying around a small metal chamber, waiting. Suddenly, they heard a Beep Beep Beep come from one of the many machines. A ginger headed boy walked over to the screen. He studied the screen for a few seconds, then, a small smile spread over his features, his red eyes sparkled.

"Pack your bags boys. We found them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole story is complete actually, but I thought I'd leave this up for a little while before posting the rest hehehe (Please don't kill me)


	8. Chapter 8

THIRD POV

Three boys flew through night, never resting in order to get to Megaville as soon as possible. They had been looking for the girls for weeks, waiting till one of them used their powers so their machines could detect them and locate their specific location.

"What are we going to do when we get there?" asked a shy little guy. He had bright, baby blue eyes and curly blond hair. (Imagine them from the comic book by Bleedman, just at age 16)

"We'll each follow one of them. We need to see how they are and what they're up to in order to determain the best way to approach them, without getting attack or making them flee again." Responded a red-eyed teen, his amber hair caught under his red cap.

"Do you seriously think they'll believe us that it was all an accident?"

Asked a forest green eyed, raven haired boy. His face twisted in concern and worry, with just a hint of his never ending anger.

"I honestly don't know. But maybe if we tell them how we really feel about them, they'll believe us." The red boy said. Worry stretching his beautifully sculpted face. His red eyes shining with in coming tears.

"I hope your right." The boy blue said, looking depressed.

"I just hope we're not too late." The green boy said, anger in his tone.

By morning, they had already arrived.

BUTTERCUP'S POV

"Buttercup! Wait!" I turn around and find Mitch, running up to me.

Seeing him, I remember yesterday and smirk. Sure, Blossom told us not to use our powers for fun, only emergencies, but she should have know I wouldn't lisend to her.

"What's up? Ready for another flying lesson?" I said, struggling to remain a straight face.

"Actually no, if you can believe that. I actually wanted to ask you something." Mitch said, looking a little too confident. This can't be good.

"And what would that be?" I asked, beginning to imagine the worst.

"Well, I wanted to know if you'd go out with me tonight. There's this football team playing tonight and I had two tickets for it so…" Mitch had the desentsy to finally look nervous and blush.

I should have seen this coming…

"Well…" I didn't know what to say. I was good working under pressure from monsters, not guys. But, I guess, this couldn't hurt. He wasn't like them. He wouldn't hurt me like he did. And if he did, it would be the last thing he'd ever do.

So, taking a deep breath, I put on my smirk and said, "Only if you buy the food."

Mitch grinned and took my books. Slithering an arm around my waist, he walked me down to the changing room. "Sure thing sweet thing."

BUBBLE'S POV

It was my last class before lunch, and Damon was leaning against my locker, waiting for me. Ever since we started dating, he has been so sweet to me. Changing his classes so we both have the same ones, waiting for me outside the school in the morning, walking me to lunch, carrying my books. I'm so glad I agreed, I thought happily.

"Hey Bubbles." Damon wrapped his arms around me and gave me a kiss. He leaned back and smiled down at me. "I've missed you."

I had to giggle at that. "But we just saw each other 5 minutes ago."

"Still, any minute away from you is like an eternity." Damon grabbed my books and placed them in my locker when I opened it. Then he took me by the hand and led me outside.

"Where are we going? The lunchroom is that way you know." I asked, pointing with my thumb behind me.

"I know, but I thought it would be nice to have a picnic outside. Besides, this way you get to see how good of a cook I am."

Damon said, grinning at me. I smiled. How sweet! I can't wait to tell Ara all about it!

I could feel the sunshine on my skin as we stepped outside the building. It was so warm and sunny outside. Not a cloud in the sky. Damon steared us towards the football field, where I saw a blanket and a whole buffet layed out in the middle of the field.

"Oh my god! When did you get the time to do this?" I asked Damon, my hands covering my mouth. We had arrived at the picnic, and it was beautiful! It looked like those picnics that they show on cartoons. The red and white checkered blanket. The old wooden picnic basket. And the food! Oh, the food. There was triangle sandwishes and French bread and spaghetti. Orange juice and soda. And for dessert, a homemade chocolate cake, my favorite!

BLOSSOM'S POV

(Short POV, but don't worry, it'll get good after this)

"Hey Blossom." I closed my locker door and saw Dexter standing there, looking particualy cute.

"Hey Dexter, how are you? Do you need anything?" I asked. Then noticed he had something strapped to his back. I looked behind him and found our baby, Rose, sleeping there. "Awww! How cute!"

"Thanks. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come with me to the baby shop to buy little Rose here some new clothes." Dexter said, pointing behind him at Rose.

"Oh my god! Yes! I'd love to go shoping for baby things! Maybe we can even get a couple of toys." I excitedly said.

"Yeah, that sounds nice. So, meet me at the school gates right after school?"

"Sure thing. I'll bring the carrier." I offered.

I blushed, feeling very, very aware of him being less than a foot away from me.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to get too close to someone again…

THIRD POV

( I'm going to put their names in, you already know them so *shrug*)

"Can we go in yet? I'm getting hungry!" Butch whined for the hundredth time that afternoon.

"When aren't you hungry?" Boomer asked, with an innocent look of confusion on his cute little face.

"Shut up already! I can't concentrate with you two yapping all the time!" Brick all but yelled.

"But we've been waiting on a damn tree all day! Why hasn't the fucking lunch period started yet?" Butch whined again.

"Maybe because you can't stand still for one freaking minute!"

"Hey guys! Lisend!" Boomer pointed to the school a couple of yards away.

RING! RING! RING!

"Finally! It took long enough."

"Ok boys, remember what I said. The girls always eat outside when it's all sunny and bullshit out. When they do, we each float at least a couple of yards above them and follow them. We need to find out as much as we can of them before we confront them. And whatever you do, do not let them see you or get involved in whatever they're doing. We don't want to get killed before we get a chance to talk to them. Understood?"

"Yes Brick." Boomer responded.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Don't get involved and blah blah blah. Can we go now?" Butch said impatiendly.

Brick smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Want to see Buttercup that bad huh?"

"Ooooo!" Boomer teased, smiling.

Butch blushed a deep red. "What! That's not true! I just miss messing with her, that's it! And who cares what you guys think? I'm out of here!" Butch took off, flying at full speed towards the lunch tables outside of school.

"He totally misses her." Brick concluded.

"Totally." Boomer agreed.

"Well, let's go Boomer. Time to get our girls back." And with that, the two Rowdy Ruff boys left, flying to go find the one thing they have missed all this time.


	9. Chapter 9

BOOMER'S POV

I had flown all over the front yard of the school, looking for my dear sweet Bubbles. She would have been the most likely one to be sitting there in the outdoor tables. Where is she?

I went out back, seeing a few students eating in the grass under the shade of the trees. But I didn't see Bubbles anywhere.

Maybe she's eating inside? I thought. No, Bubbles never stays inside when she can be outside. But if that's the case, then where is she?

I suddenly turned towards the football field. I don't know why, but I had a feeling Bubbles would be there. And she was, but she wasn't alone.

BUTCH'S POV

I flew as fast as I could from that damn tree. I don't care about buttercup, I thought angrily. But somewhere, deep within my mind, a tiny voice kept saying, yes you do.

So? What if I did? It didn't matter. They would never forgive us for what we did. We never intended to kill him, just hurt him. Stop it. You have to concentrate in finding your Buttercup.

I flew pass a couple of tables, looking out for any sign that would indicate me that Buttercup was there. I was flying so fast I almost missed the blur of green near a table.

Backing up quietly, I saw it was indeed Buttercup. But with further examination, I realized she was with some dude. They were both laughing at something, and suddenly, I felt very, very angry. That moron had his arm around My Buttercup. And she wasn't even fighting him off! That fucker was SO dead!

BRICK'S POV

(Warning: short POV)

How can you lose one amazingly beautiful girl in a school with only 300 students in it? I thought, mentally hitting myself. I've been looking everywhere for her, yet, there was no sign of her whatsoever.

I had just passed the front doors of the school when something caught my attention.

"I'm so glad this wasn't a bother to you Blossom,"

Blossom!

"I hadn't checked my agenda this morning so I forgot I had to help fix the computers in the computer lab today after school with Mr. . I'm sorry."

"It's okay Dexter,"

Dexter? Who the hell is Dexter?

"I really didn't have any plans for lunch today. Bubbles is eating with Damon and Mitch and Buttercup are a disturbing sight to see when they're eating. Besides, what would be better than going out and shopping for baby supplies?"

Baby?

That's when I got a good look at them. Blossom was in her usual colored outfits. Pink shirt and red jeans with a red bow on top. But there was some guy standing next to her. Dexter apparently. He had amber hair like me and Blossom. He wore thick black glasses, and I could barely tell he had blue eyes behind those things. He was strangely dresses with a knee length white lab coat and elbow long plastic purple gloves. All topped off with blue jeans and black boots.

But what most surprised the hell out of me was that they had a baby with them. A baby! It, or should I say, she, had on a plain white shirt, pants, and socks.

"Ok then, shall we? If we're going to buy our little girl Rose here some new clothes, then we must get on moving." Said Dorkster.

Our little girl?!

"Yeah lets go. we wouldn't want to 'raise' our daughter like a hobo with the same dirty clothes now would we." Blossom responded.

Was this kid theirs? Was Blossom a mom? My Blossom? And who did this dude think he was anyways, taking my girl?

Dexter gave Rose to Blossom and took out a small steel cube with a single red button on top of it. He smiled knowingly at Blossom and pressed the button.

The whole thing automatically transformed into a comfortable looking carrier. How the hell did he do that?

"That's why you told me to leave the carrier behind!"Blossom exclaimed, looking a little too happy in my opinion.

"Right you are my dearest Blossom." Then he had the guts to lean down and place a kiss on her cheek.

Blossom blushed massively and looked surprised at first. Maybe even a little shocked. Then something passes through her eyes. Something I hope was anger.

But she didn't. Instead, she smiled up at him, strapped Rose to the carrier and took his hand.

I floated there, just staring at them walk down the street together. Hand in hand.

Am I truly too late? I thought.


	10. Chapter 10

BOOMER'S POV

I watched Bubbles getting fed by her friend for almost ten minutes now. It felt more like years.

Who is he? Please don't let him be her boyfriend!

From afar, I heard the faint sound of the school bell ring, indicating the end of the lunch period. Finally!

"Aww. I don't want to go back! I want this to last forever!" Bubbles whined in that sweet voice of hers. And to my complete disappointment, I saw the guy wrap her in his arms and give her a… a…

Why the freak is he kissing her!? And why isn't she moving away!?

"Don't worry my little Bubbles, every day will be like this. We'll come out here and have a picnic out in the open." He stood her up and pulled her up with him. Bubbles wrapped her arms around his neck. I balled my hands into fist.

"Oooo, thanks Damon," so that's the little bustard's name, " I don't know where I would be without you."

You'd be with me I thought sadly to myself.

All of a sudden, Bubbles looked up and saw me. She went completely still. "Boo… Boo…Boomer? Is that you?" she looked ready to faint. She was so pale.

Did I just say that out loud?

"Yes. Yes you did. Now, who the fuck are you? Why does Bubbles know you? And why the hell is she so pale?" the Damon guy asked.

But before I could reply, Bubbles broke his hold on her and she took off, tears raining down along the way.

BUTCH'S POV

I flew at full speed towards the dude and tackled him to the ground.

"Whoof!" all the air went out of him as he hit the ground, me on top of him.

"TAKE YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY BUTTERCUP!" I yelled, ready to punch him to pulp. But before my hand made contact with his face, I heard someone yell, "What the hell…?"

I turn around and met Buttercup's angry gaze. She trailed off as she suddenly recognized me, and all the color drained from her face.

"Butch?" she asked, looking stunned.

"Buttercup…" I started to say, but was then hit in the jaw and thrown away.

"What the fuck dude? Who are you to call Buttercup yours anyways?" said the guy I had tackled. He had gotten himself up and was standing next to Buttercup. My Buttercup.

"Move away from her now. Or I'll beat you up so badly you'll need plastic surgery just to make your face resemble one."

The guy was about to say something, but I didn't hear it over the voice of Buttercup. "You son of a bitch! What the hell are you doing here?"

Using her super speed and strength, Buttercup came at me and punched me in the gut.

I missed you too I thought darkly.

BRICK'S POV

After what seemed like an eternity of diapers and shoes, the couple finally decided to head back to school.

Poor Rose was stuck inside some giant puffy pink dress. "Awww! You look so cute darling!" Blossom cooed, teasing her little feet.

"I really like the dress you picked out for her." Dorkster said. Stupid dork, I thought. He's been making comments like this for the whole trip.

"Thanks! I love that little lab coat you bought her. She looks so cute in it! Just like you." That little comment at the end made me ball up my hands. It just made Dorkster blush like an idiot.

"Hey, what's that sound?" he asked. They were almost at the school when there was this sudden noise of things braking and hitting the ground.

Dexter and Blossom ran towards the back of the school, where all the noise was coming from. I followed, curious. But when we got to the back, it wasn't what I expected to find. Buttercup and Butch were going at it at full force. Hitting each other and breaking objects over each other's heads.

"Butch!" I yelled, enraged. Why couldn't he do this one simple thing?

I swooped down without thinking and put him in a headlock before he could throw another punch. "Get off me Brick!"

As we struggled, I heard a voice call out from behind me. "Brick?" I turned around and found Blossom there, looking very, very, pale.

Oh shit.


	11. Chapter 11

BLOSSOM'S POV

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Brick was right in front of me, holding back a furious Butch. Buttercup was being held back by at least ten jocks beside me, and it seems they won't be able to hold her back much longer.

Dexter and I had heard a racket and had decided to investigate what was happening. That's when I discovered Buttercup and Butch fighting one another. Then, out of nowhere, Brick appeared and tried to hold Butch back.

When I saw Brick, all the memories of our last encounter came flooding back to me. All I could see now was red, blood, screams, fire. Death. He killed him! All of a sudden, I was overtaken by this sudden feeling of anger and fury. The sudden urge to take vengeance upon him was so great I didn't even realize I had moved until I had tackled him to the

"whoof!" Brick looked up with surprised eyes. "Blossom, what are you doing?" he asked, trying to get up. But I wasn't going to make this easy for him. Brick deserves to feel the pain I felt, I thought. My mind was filled with too much fury. I couldn't think straight.

"You killed him Brick! You killed him!" I pulled myself off him and pulled him up by the collar. Using my free hand, I punched him in the face, sending him flying to the wall. There was a crash and I could hear people all around me start to scream and run to the safety of the school.

I looked around when I hear a table breaking and discover Buttercup and Butch going at it again. But something seemed off about it. It was as if Butch was trying to get to Buttercup but not exactly hurt her. That's strange, I thought. Butch wasn't known for holding back during a fight.

Suddenly, I feel a pair of arms grab me from behind. "Blossom, stop struggling, I'm not trying to hurt you." I hear Brick's voice close to my ear. But I couldn't help it. I didn't want to be near him.

"Blossom!" we both turn to the left to discover Dexter. He was in some sort of metal armor and was rocketing right towards us. With a wham, Brick was knocked down and I was able to break his grip on me.

Dexter turned back around and flew my way, picking me up and heading skywards. But we weren't safe yet. Just seconds after being in the air we heard someone yell my name. Brick was flying full speed towards us.

Dexter quickly turned so that we were flying backwards and started to shoot rockets at Brick. Brick kept dodging them but came very close to getting hit by one a couple of times. "Who are you?!" Dexter yelled, trying to get heard over the wind.

"I should be the one asking that!" Brick responded, shooting lasers at him from his blood red eyes. "Let Blossom Go!"

"You'll have to kill me first!"

"NO!" I can't lose another, I can't! I grabbed a hold on Dexter and sped off as fast as I could.

"Blossom!" I heard Brick yell behind us. I turned quickly around and, using my laser eyes, shot him in the arm. Seconds later, I heard a big boom below and saw a new crater form. I couldn't afford having him follow us for much longer. I could feel the tears well up behind my eyes and I didn't know how much longer I could hold them back. But I was determined not to let him see me cry.

After flying for an eternity, the mountain peaks finally came into view. I searched until I found a quiet region surrounded completely by pines. Once we were on the ground, I collapsed in heaping sobs. Dexter hugged me and let me leaned on his shoulder. We stayed like that until I fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

BUTTERCUP'S POV

"You son of a bitch! What are you doing here?" I was so angry, I used my super speed and strength to run up to Butch and punch him in the gut before he even had a change to answer me. The impact was so great that it send him flying into the school wall.

"Agh!" Butch yelled out in pain. He looked up, his eyes filled with rage as always. But there was something else in them, something I couldn't put my finger on. But it was gone the next minute. "What the hell Buttercup?"

He called me by my name. I was taken back by that. Ever since we were five, I remember Butch always calling me all sorts of names. His most favored one was Butterbutt. But Butch had never called me by my real name except that one time.

All of a sudden, all I could see was red. I rubbed at my eyes, only to discover blood there. Blood was trickling down the side of my face, covering my eyes with a fine layer of red. I looked round in fear, only to discover flames licking up at blacken, crumbling buildings. I noticed that under one pile of rocks, stood out an unmoving hand. I sped off towards it, a piercing scream breaking through the air. No wait, that's MY voice.

I came back to the present and discovered I was the one screaming bloody mary. I had a hold on Butch once again, but this time, I was holding him by the neck. I hadn't even realized I'd moved.

"You call me that one more time and I swear, I'll be the one doing the killing this time." With that, I threw him away like a ragged doll. He slid on the concrete floor while heading to the brick wall, leaving a trail of destruction on his wake.

"Ok, I've been trying not to hurt you, but you're on my last nerve." Butch said quietly, his voice a menacing sound. He stood up, ready to make his move. I positioned myself to attack as well. Then, in a blink of an eye, all hell broke loose.

I grabbed the nearest object, which was a concrete bench, and smashed it over his head. Butch let out a growl that sounded more animal than human, and then swung at me with the school's flagpole.

"Butch!" I heard someone yell in frustration. Then came a red light and all of a sudden, Brick was there holding Butch back. What the hell?!

"Brick?" I whip my head around and discover Blossom standing there, looking as white as a ghost. I scowl when I notice Dorkster standing beside her, holding a poor baby with a too puffy dress. Ew.

My gaze falls back on Blossom when I hear a scream followed by a crash. Blossom had tackled Brick down. Whow, didn't know the girl had it in her.

But before I could cheer my sister on, I was tackled in the back by Butch. "Aaahhh!" I get pinned down, Butch's knees digging on my back.

"I told you I didn't want to hurt you, but you're not giving me any other choice Buttercup." There it was again, my name said in his low dark voice. But instead of fueling my anger with adrenalin and fury, it only caused me to deflate. I was suddenly tired of always fighting, of always having to be the strongest one of the trio.

Why am I always fighting? Why am I always left out to fight for my life? There wasn't anything I could have done to save him anyways.

"Buttercup, all I've been doing since that day was beat myself up over it. I know it was our fault, but you must know we didn't mean to kill him on purpose. I know he meant a lot to you, but we didn't do it on purpose. He was your creator; I could never kill the one who brought you to the world. You have to believe me on that. Please."

Just hearing him mention Professor brought tears to my eyes. He was more than our creator, he was our father. That's when the whole world came crashing down on me, and before I realized what was going on, I was on my knees, wrapped in Butch's arms, crying my heart out.


	13. Chapter 13

BUBBLE'S POV

I flew as fast as I could, my tears streaming down my cheeks before being whipped away in the wind. How could Boomer ever show his face to me again? How could he have even found us? I flew faster, rocketing towards the only place I could think of.  
I descended slowly, my chest heavy as I dropped to the ground. It was the graveyard, and my legs felt like jelly as I slowly walked towards the large cross. It had started raining here in Townsville, and my hair was clinging to my face, my bangs in my eyes, but I could still read the inscription: Professor Jonathan B. Utonium, Loving Father and brilliant scientist.

I dropped to my knees in front of the cross, my hand on the cold stone, my fingers brushing the edges of his name. "Professor, Father, what do I do? I don't know…and I'm scared." I longed for him to hold me again, like he used to when me or Blossom were scared, and even Buttercup, though she'd never admit it. I couldn't help crying harder as I remembered the Professors big warm arms, how he'd scoop all three of us into his arms, holding us to his chest and cradling us. It was so comforting, so safe. I collapsed against the wet stone, completely succumbing to my grief and sadness.

BOOMER'S P.O.V.

I floated a few feet above Bubbles as she collapsed in front of Professor Utoniums grave. What should I do, I wasn't sure. But I had to comfort her; I couldn't leave her like this. What'd be the point of trying to get her back if I just left now, when she needed me most?  
I slowly descended, standing behind her, my head bowed. The rain was still falling, and Bubbles baby blue shirt was soaked, her skin showing, and the backs of her blue bra straps were showing.

I shrugged of my heavy jacket, kneeling as I placed it on her shoulders. She reached up and grabbed the edges, her hand touching mine. I couldn't help but hold my breath as she looked up at me, her deep blue eyes piercing into my heart.  
"Boomer….." She froze and suddenly she was gripping my shirt, pushing me up against the stone marker behind us. Her eyes blazed with an anger I'd only seen once. "How could you! How dare you show your face here again!" She slammed me up against the stone, the surface cracking. She lowered her head, sobbing into my shirt. "You killed him Boomer, our father. Brick, Butch, all three of you! And now you're here again? Why Boomer, why are you doing this to me?!" She looked into my eyes again, her expression pleading. I didn't know what to say, but I followed my instincts, like Brick had always told me to.

"Bubbles, I'm here because I couldn't stay away from you. I like you, a lot." I grabbed her wrists in my hand, her grip loosened, and I lowered her arms, staring her in the eyes. Her expression changed to confuse, her lips parted in a silent question, and disbelief. "The Professor, I wish I could tell you how sorry I am. We never intended for him to get hurt, we never wanted to hurt him. Or you"

I slipped my arm around her, pulling her into my arms. She buried her face in my shirt, my jacket still around her shoulders. I held her to me as she cried, sitting there in the graveyard, the rain falling. I never want to let her go, not ever again I thought.


	14. Chapter 14

BLOSSOM'S POV

I didn't know how or when, but when I first opened my eyes, here was, in my own pink bed. I don't remember anything aside from falling asleep on Dexter and seeing Brick.

Brick...

I remember now. Seeing him fly down to hold back Butch, the way he appeared when he saw me, how he looked when I had punched I him into the wall. So much happened since yesterday, my normal live seemed hundreds of years away. Well, as normal a live you can have when you're a superhero.

I slowly sat up in still my mind still running wild with questions and images of yesterday. Could it be possible it had all been a dream? I thought. But my answer came all too quickly the moment I opened my bedroom door.

There, lying on her side, wet and trembling, was Bubbles.

"Bubbles!" I quickly kneeled down and grabbed her hand. It was icy cold.

She started to surface into reality until she was finally able to open her eyes. "Hey Blossom." She said, followed by a walk smile.

I hugged her, getting wet and cold in the process. "Bubbles, what happened? Why are you lying here all wet?"

Her eyes looked sad and distant when she spoke,"I went to the grave yard yesterday, to the tomb of the Professor. I just couldn't help myself after seeing Boomer."

So it hadn't been a dream. I looked down sweet ol' Bubbles. She didn't deserve to suffer this much because of the Rowdy Ruff Boys. I suddenly had a flash of anger. Fury. Bubbles didn't deserve any of this!

"Blossom, are you ok?"

Bubble's words brought me back to the reality. "I'm fine. It was nothing. You on the other hand, are not. Why are you all wet and on the floor?"

"It was raining when I got to the graveyard and then Boomer was there, saying sorry. Saying they didn't mean for that day to happen. That it was an accident. He then brought me home when I was crying too much and was getting even more soaked. I made it up the stairs, and I was going to knock on your door to see if I could sleep with you that night, but I guess it was all too much for me and I just fell asleep here." She indicated to the carpeted floor.

I felt a pang of sadness to see her in this condition. Wet, tired, sad. Nothing like her usual cheerful self.

"Come on Bubbles, lets get you into a nice hot bath. You're going to get sick if you stay like this."

With that, we slowly made our way down stairs to the bathroom. What we saw next, was out of this world.

"Oh. My. God."


	15. Chapter 15

BLOSSOM'S POV

"Oh. My. God."

I can not believe what I'm seeing. There, on the living room couch, lay Buttercup. Wrapped in Butch's arms!

Bubbles shrieked beside me.

Buttercup sat up as if hit, causing Butch to startle and fall off the couch, Buttercup still in his arms.

"Buttercup! What the hell is Butch doing here!" I yelled. I didn't know if I should be surprised, or angry, or both! I didn't expect this at all! How could Buttercup be, of all people, standing right next to Butch and not ripping his head off?!

Buttercup and Butch untangled themselfs from the limp pile on the floor. As soon as she was up, Buttercup started spitting out an explaination.

"It's not what it looks like! It's just that I started crying yesterday and-"

Bubbles and I bugged eyed my sister with disbelieve. Buttercup? Crying?! This must be the end of the world.

Some annoyed look crossed her worried features. "Yes. I cried. Im not that heartless. But anyways, I couldn't take it anymore and started crying my heart out. Butch was there and I just, I don't know. I just needed someone to hold me I guess. When it got dark, Butch here brought me home and we started watching some TV. But I guess we both got tired and fell asleep."

She indicated the couch, where Butch was standing next to. scratching the back of his head and, for the first time, not looking like a smart-ass.

"Yeah... So um, sorry I stayed the night here. I'll show my way out." But as Butch tried to make his way toward the door, Buttercup was there, crossed armed and blocking his only way out.

"Oh no you don't. You have some explanation to do."


	16. Chapter 16

BUTCH'S POV

Shit. How the hell do I get out of this? Of course I want to tell Buttercup the truth, but not know. Not when I just got her back.

"Um, well, you see, I'm just really tired and I do seem to remember I have two idiot brothers I have to babysit today. Howe about we all get a little rest, get some coffee, and talk about it tomorrow?"

I knew it was a long shot, but I had nothing left. I really was tired, and I desperately needed a cup of coffee.

"I don't think we can do that." Buttercup said, butting on her best kick-ass attitude. God I missed her.

"No really, I need to go." I said while backing up, hands up in mock surrender. But as I backed up, I bumped into the other two Powerpuffs. Crap, I am SO dead.

Before I knew what was happening, I was tied up, head to toe, to a wooden chair that had somehow appeared in the middle of the living room.

"So," Buttercup said, placing a hand on the back of my chair and leaning in close to my face. It took everything I had to not kiss her. "it appears you have some explaining to do."

One shower and an explanation later...

BUBBLE'S POV

"So, let me get this straight. You guys have been looking for us ever since we left town?" I could not believe it. Boomer has been looking for me ever since I left.

"That's right. We just didn't want you guys to think we were killers. The whole accident was a huge mistake. That building just fell and we couldn't stop it." Butch explained, still tied up to the chair.

"So it was all and accident." Blossom said, looking very distant.

"Accident or no accident, he's still dead. And we can't do I anything about it." Buttercup said, trying to hold back tears that were threatening to fall.

"All this time, we thought you had planned on killing him all along." Blossom said, still in some sort of trace.

"No! We would never do that to you guys. We lo-" Butch looked horrified at what he was just about to say.

"You guys what?" Buttercup asked, intrigued.

Butch hesitated, but then sighed sadly and said, "Nothing. Nothing at all."


	17. Chapter 17

BUTCH'S POV

Well, after that close call of telling the girls how we really feel about them, they let me go and I'm now heading back home to my two idiot brothers. God just knows what hell awaits me once I step through that door.

I landed in front of a pretty looking house. It was painted a pale yellow on the outside with reddish tiles on the roof and a white wooden door. It had a pretty exterior, but you should never judge a book for it's cover. You would have never imagined former villains living here.

I step forward to open the door but it's locked. I reached into my jacket for my keys, just to find my pockets empty. I must have dropped them at Buttercup's house. Idiot.

I wanted to sneak in unnoticed, but I guess that's out of the question now. I ring the doorbell once. Twice. Three times. Why the hell aren't they answering?!

I look through the window and see the lights turned on, so why are they not answering? I then notice the time on the clock above the kitchen. 11:37 AM.

Crap. I forgot these morons don't wake up before noon. I fly up to Brick's window and see it's half way opened. Slowly, I draw it up so I can fly in. Once inside his room, I close the window how it was and head for the door. But before I make it, something catches my eye. Brick's jacket is on the floor, a giant black hole on the sleeve of it.

I look back at him and notice his arm is wrapped in a bandage. The edges of it covered it dried blood and ash. I frown. Typical idiot. I bet he chased after Blossom and literally got shot down. I shake my head, not believing how predictable my brother can be sometimes.

I head toward the door again, but before I can even reach the handle, the door flies open and hits me right in the face.

"Aahh! What the hell?!" I look up and see Boomer standing there, looking all innocent like always.

"Oh, sorry Butch, I didn't mean to hit you. Wait, what are you doing in Brick's room?"

I rub my forehead, "I could be asking you the same thing."

"I was just hungry and came to tell Brick it was his turn to make breakfast."

"You're so lazy," I mutter.

Boomer smirks and crosses his arms, leaning against the wall he states, "Says the guy that wouldn't even get up from bed to eat for a week."

I glare at him, "Touché."

"Can you two have your little argument elsewhere? I'm trying to sleep here!"

We both turn around to see Brick getting up from bed and stretching. Same black sweats, red shirt, and same red cap. Does he ever take that thing off?

"Great, you're awake. What's for breakfast?" Boomer asked.

"A big bowl of fuck you. Go make yourself something you lazyass."

Boomer just stands there glaring at him. I smile.

"And you," I turn around to see Brick's eyes shooting daggers at me, "where the hell where you last night?"

My smile disappears and is replaces by my usual frown. "What do you care?"

"You never stay out for no reason. So you either tell me or I beat it out of you."

"Try it." I sneer.

Suddenly, Brick had me pinned to the wall, murder in his eyes. Crap, didn't see that one coming.

"Fine! I spend the night with Buttercup at her place. Can you let go of me now?"

BRICK'S POV

"What?!" Did he really say what I think he said?

Butch seemed to understand how this affected me, because he smirked and seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Yeah, that's what I said. I spend the night with Buttercup at her place. You know, that house where Blossom lives?" He seemed to yell out her name.

"What the bloody hell where you doing over there?!"

"What? You don't like the idea of me sleeping under the same roof as Blossom? Or Bubbles?" He looks over at Boomer. I turn and see Boomer red, his hands fisted and shooting murder from his eyes. Butch just grinned.

I let go of Butch and head to my closet. "What are you doing?" Butch asks, still looking smug.

"I'm getting ready to go out." I get out through my teeth.

"What? Where?"

This time, it was my turn to smirk.

"I'm going to visit an old friend of mine."


	18. Chapter 18

BLOSSOM'S POV

"What do you think Butch was about to say?" I asked Bubbles. We were sitting on the couch, me reading a book, Bubbles painting her nails, and Buttercup playing video games on the TV.

"I don't know. Maybe he was about to say 'I love you Buttercup!'" Bubbles exclaimed, giggling.

"Hey! Why do you have to drag me into your conversation?!" Buttercup demanded, still facing the TV.

"Because you're the one we found cuddling with Butch this morning." Bubbles grinned, wagging her eyebrows.

Buttercup blushed and glared, but didn't say anything. I grinned, knowing there was nothing Buttercup could say to that.

"Whatever." She muttered, still facing the TV.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Huh, who could that be?

BRICK'S POV

I flew to Blossom's house, ready to demand answers. Or more accurately, try to get her to talk without killing me first. Will she still be mad?

I was almost there when I noticed someone standing at her door step. Who could that be?

All I could see was a white lab coat, purple gloves, black boots, and the back of someone's red-haired head. Wait! I've seen that outfit somewhere before, but where…

That's when he turned around and, hey! It's that nerd from yesterday! And why the hell is he holding flowers and chocolates?! Before I knew it, I had flown down and side-tackled the moron.

"Hey!" He yelled out in surprise. His glasses had flown off his face, alongside the flowers and chocolates. "What the hell?!" he looked up and glared.

I smiled. "Remember me, don't ya?"

"How could I forget an asshole like you?" he shot back after placing his glasses back on.

We had taken a fighting stance, right there in front of the Powerpuff Girl's house. Great.

"What was your name again? Dumbster? Dorkster?" I asked, trying to piss him off.

"It's Dexter you jackass." Dexter growled. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here for Blossom." I said. "And I bet you're here for her too." I looked pointedly at the discarded pink flowers and chocolate box lying on the door's footstep.

"What do you care? From what I could tell yesterday, Blossom doesn't seem too fawn of you." He smiled, knowing he hit a raw spot.

"Why you little…"

"What in the world is going on out here?"

We both turned around to see Blossom standing there, arms crossed, mad. "Well?"

Oh crap.

DEXTER'S POV

"Oh, hello Blossom." I said, smiling nervously and giving her a little wave. What else was I suppose to do?

"Hi Dexter. Mind explaining to me what is going on out here?"

"Oh, sure, absolutely! Well, um, you see, I was coming over to ask you if you wanted to hang out. You know, maybe a movie or something to get your mind off yesterday, when this asshole came out of nowhere and tackled me for no reason!"

"That's not true! I tackled you because I thought you were here to harm the girls." The red-headed asshole argued.

Blossom looked down at her feet towards the flowers and chocolates. She then looked towards A-hole and raised her eyebrow.

He just stood there and shrugged, smiling nervously. "Oops?"

BLOSSOM'S POV

Why is Brick here? And why would he attack Dexter? Oh wait, that's why.

"Why are you here Brick?" I demanded.

"Brick? What kind of name is that?" Dexter asked.

"Shut it." Brick spat at him. He then turned back at me. "I just came here to ask why the hell Butch spend the night here."

Buttercup and Bubbles were still in the living room, listening to the chaos going out outside, but at the mention of this, Buttercup yelled out, "He did NOT spend the night here!"

"Oh yeah, then why are his house keys on your coffee table?" Brick asked, crossing his arms and raising his brow.

"Um…"

"That's what I thought."

"Ok ok, so Butch accidently spend the night here. But he also did tell us how you found us and what happened that day." I said.

"He did? Well, that's good, I guess. And you forgive us?"

"Let's just say we're not going to hate you as much now. But you are still are enemies, and that means we'll still have to beat you guys up if you try anything in this new town."

"Um, I'm really confused here…" Dexter said, standing there looking from me to Brick, and then back.

"Oh yeah, Dorkster there still doesn't know about us and our lives back home." Buttercup commented.

"Hey!" Dexter yelled, mad at being called Dorkster.

"Buttercup…" I said warningly.

"Oops, did I offend your little boyfriend?" I could practically hear her smirk.

I felt my face get hot, and when I looked back, I saw I wasn't the only one. But Brick did lose his smile from a few moments earlier. Weird…

I decided it was time to tell Dexter the whole story. So I picked up the flowers and chocolates, went over to Dexter and grabbed his arm. "Come on Dexter, I'll tell you the whole thing over lunch."

"Don't wait up!" I yelled over my shoulder. But before I turned back, I thought I caught a glimpse of Brick glaring at Dexter.

Weird. Why would Brick be jealous of Dexter?


	19. Chapter 19

BLOSSOM'S POV

"… and that is why we moved here." I finished telling Dexter the whole story. From us being superheroes to the boys being our old enemies and accidently killing our father.

"Wow. Just, wow." Dexter looked sort of shocked. We were sitting on a park bench, facing a lake.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but you had to know the truth of who and what we were." I put my hand on his shoulder to show my support.

He turned his head to look at me, a sly smile on his lips. "I'm happy you told me. I had started to think I was loosing my mind."

"Why is that?" I asked, confused.

"Well, if you were human, you wouldn't be able to fly or beat that guy into a brick wall!"

"Oh, yeah." I laughed at the memory of Dexter watching wide-eyed as I punched Brick into the school's wall.

Dexter started laughing with me and we just sat there, looking out the lake and laughing. I liked it.

BRICK'S POV

I was hiding in a tree near the park bench where Blossom and Dorkster were sitting. I couldn't help myself. I needed to see he didn't try anything on my Blossom.

I heard her finishing the story, the whole story. Why couldn't she skip over the parts were I looked bad?

After she finished, Dorkster just sat there looking like he got dumped. Now that idea made me smile.

But what took away that smile was the sight of Blossom putting her hand on that nerd's shoulder. That little twerp. He's lucky Blossom is there, if not I would have already bit that crap out of him.

I yanked my eyes off them and laid them on the lake in front of me. It was actually quite a sight. The water's surface reflecting the white clouds, blue sky, red sun… wait, what?!

I sit up straighter from my spot on the tree to get a better look and realize that that wasn't the sun, it was the sun, it was a meteor! And it was heading right towards the lake!

CRASH!

I lower my arms which I had raised to protect me, to discover that the lake had purple and it was glowing!

I look down to find Blossom near the lake, watching it closely for any sign of danger. She slowly dips a finger into the lake and BOOM!

A giant 50 foot monster came exploding out of the lake! It's skin was a scaly, glowing purple. Its huge eyes were a deep dark red. It looked like it could be the cousin of Godzilla!

Blossom started fighting it, hitting it with her laser eyes and ice breath. But them the monster threw a punch and hit her, throwing her all the way to the other side of the park. She got up and flew back, but anyone could see she was losing. I was about to get up and help her, but then a missile hit Godzilla 2 in the chest, causing him to fall.

I look to see Dorkster in a giant robot, shooting lasers and missiles at the monster. Are you freakin' kidding me?!

Blossom and the super nerd started fighting the monster together, punching it and shooting its lasers at it. I was about to leave and let them finish the monsters by themselves when I heard something. I turned around to see Dorkster form an energy ball between his robohands. When it was the size or a wrecking ball, he launched it at the monster.

Godzilla 2 got hit in the chest by it, but he didn't fall. Instead, the energy ball made him grow! Now he building

"What the hell did you do?!" I yelled, rushing out of the tree and pushing Blossom out of the monster's on coming arm.

"Brick? What are you doing here?" Blossom asked when were out of the monster's eye sight.

"I came here to help you deal with this monster your boyfriend helped get stronger!"

"He is NOT my bboyfriend!"

Suddenly, Super Nerd came crashing to the building behind us, "Can we discuss this later? There's a 100 foot monster destroying the town right now!"

"Oh, you mean that monster that YOU helped make stronger?" I asked.

"Shut it! I didn't do it on purpose you know!"

"Both of you shut up! We have a monster to deal with!"

So we did. I helped hold back the monster long enough for back up to arrive, which meant Butch, Boomer, Bubbles, and Buttercup.

After about two hours of fighting the damn thing, Boomer and Bubbles were able to make it fall to its knees with their sonic scream. That's when Blossom and I swooped in and covered the monster in ice. Finally, Butch, Buttercup, and Dorkster picked up the thing and threw it out into space.

We all cheered when the monster broke through the Thermosphere layer. I looked around and saw Blossom floating towards me, looking, well, I couldn't really pin point it. But it was like she was embarrassed or shy.

"Um, Brick?" She asked once she was about a foot or two away from me.

"Yeah?" I asked, trying to hold back grin from spreading across my face.

"Um, thanks. You know, for helping hold back the monster while back up came." She said this all while looking down at her hands, pink on her cheeks.

"You're welcome." I said.

She smiled up at me and was about to leave when I caught her hand. "Blossom?"

She was looking at her hand, the one inside my own, "Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you?" I looked behind her to find Dorkster looking back. "Alone?"

"Um, I don't know…"

"Oh come on."

"She said no." Dorkster said, now standing beside Blossom. I glared.

"Why don't you mind your own business Dorkster?"

"Why you little-"

"Stop it!" We both turned to see Blossom looking a little annoyed.

She sighed and said, "It's ok Dexter, it'll just be a little while."

" That's right. Now come on Blossom, I'll even buy you ice cream if you want." I took her hand and flew off with her to the next town over before either of them could respond.

We stopped at a nice little park filled with white, purple, pink, and yellow flowers everywhere. I left Blossom to smell the flowers while I quickly flew to the nearest ice cream parlor and bought two cones of strawberry ice cream. This is the day. This is the day I will tell Blossom how I feel.

BLOSSOM'S POV

Why would Brick bring me here? Why would he be acting so nice to me? I wondered. I smiled as I lifted a pink flower to my nose and sniffed. It smelled so sweet.

I sighed and floated to the middle of the patch, where I sat down and looked around, thinking. Was there a reason he brought me here? Is he planning a prank on me? Can I trust him?

I fell back and closed my eyes. I had to try and have a little trust on him. But not too much, because if I did, I'll start and feel ... something for him again. And I can't do that. Not yet.

BRICK'S POV

When I returned, I saw Blossom lying in the middle of the flower field, her eyes closed. I smiled. I dropped down next to her and gave her her ice cream. She took it and we just stayed like that for a while, eating ice cream and just enjoying the sun. Finally, I turned to face her and said, "Blossom, I know Butch already told you guys about what happened that day."

"Brick I know it was an accident. I understand now. You don't have to explain yourself any further." Blossom said gently.

"But did Butch tell you why we were tracking you guys?"

"Yes, he said you guys had been tracking us to explain to us you guys were innocent."

"But did he tell you the other reason why?"

With this, Blossom got on her elbows and looked at me, curiosity in her eyes. "No, he didn't. He was about to say something, but then stopped. What was it he was going to say Brick?"

I was about to tell her, but when I looked deep into her eyes, something in there just… stopped me. I knew this was the perfect time to tell her how I felt. We weren't fighting, or arguing. There wasn't a monster in sight, and Dorkster wasn't here. But every time I tried to tell her, my words got stuck in my throat.

Finally, I just settled for "Nothing. It's not that important right now. But don't worry, you'll know soon enough." I smiled at her, hoping it covered the feelings I was not too deeply hiding.

BLOSSOM'S POV

I looked into his eyes as he smiled down at me. I saw kindness, friendship, and something else. Something greater that I couldn't identify. It shocked me.

I knew I was staring, so I quickly looked away and said, "Um, we should get going. It's getting late." I knew it was a lame attempt to break away from his intense gaze, but it was all I had. I felt a blush creep up and color my cheeks.

Brick looked up and said, "I guess you're right." He got up and offered me his hand, still smiling down at me.

I took it and smiled back at him.

After flying for about 20 minutes, we finally arrived at my house. I made it so that it looked exactly like our old home back in Townsville.

We landed in my front porch, where all the lights inside were off. That's strange. They never sleep this early. At least not Buttercup. It's barely 9.

"Blossom?"

Brick's voice broke through my thoughts; bring me back to the present.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking." I blushed.

He smiled, "That's alright."

We both looked at our feet, not knowing what to do or say.

After a few awkward minutes, Brick finally broke the silence. "Well, I guess I should be heading back to my own house."

"Yeah, I guess you should."

Brick was about to leave when I reached out and grabbed his hand. He completely froze, staring at the hand I was holding. I quickly let his hand go, blushing cherry red. "Um, I just wanted to say I had a nice time with you today. I really enjoyed it."

He lifted my chin with his hand when it bend down to look at the ground in embarrassment. I looked up to find him standing really close to me, a light smile on his lips.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. We can do it again soon if you like." I nodded, not knowing what else to do.

Suddenly, my heart skipped a beat as I saw, in slow motion, as Brick leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my cheek. When he leaned back, all I could do was stare at him, eyes wide.

He smiled and said, "You have absolutely no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

And with that, he flew off, leaving behind a bright red trail in the night sky.

Looking up, I touched my cheek and smiled. Maybe I can trust him after all.


	20. Chapter 20

BUTTERCUP'S POV

Ugh, another boring day at school. Why doesn't anything exciting ever happen around here?!

"Hey Buttercup, you excited about the big game tonight?"

I look up from my desk to find Mitch sitting down on the desk next to mine. He was wearing the school's soccer team uniform, green jersey with white shorts.

"Of course! We are going to destroy the Hamville soccer team!" (Me: Sorry, I was hungry when I was coming up with town name :D)

"Of course we are! We have you in our team!" Mitch said, looking at me a little weird.

For some reason, that made me blush, so I looked up in time to see the teacher, Mrs. Moreno, come in.

"Attention everyone! I have some exciting news! We have three new students joining us today!"

I have a baaad feeling about this.

"Come on in boys, don't be shy!"

That's when I knew I was in it for today. In came Brick, Boomer, and worst of all, Butch.

I looked around the room until I spotted my sisters, all with the same shock-struck face. I looked up and found Butch grinning at me like an idiot. I took my eyes off him noticed that Brick had on a knowing smile on his face, which he was directing at Blossom, who was blushing! What the hell was all that about?

Dorkster, who was sitting next to Blossom, seemed to notice this too and was glaring daggers at Brick, who just smiled even wider.

On the other hand, Boomer just smiled and blushed slightly at sweet 'ol Bubbles. She just smiled and waved back. Damon didn't seem to notice any of this commotion at all. He was too busy writing on a piece of paper. Very glittery paper! What the hell?

Finally, my eyes drifted back to Butch. He seemed to be trying to kill Mitch with his mind. It looked liked Mitch was trying to do the same. I just rolled my eyes. Oh brother.

"Why don't you boys tell us a little about yourselves?"

"With pleasure." Brick says, not taking his eyes off Blossom. "Sup, my name is Brick."

"Name's Butch" Butch said, throwing a knowing grin my way. I stick my tongue out at him.

"I'm Boomer." Boomer said, looking down at his feet, a small blush still on his cheeks.

All the kids started whispering to one another, especially the girls. I just roll my eyes at them. If they only knew who they really were.

"Ok boys, you may take the seats on the back. But do please try and pay attention from all the way back there."

"Oh, don't worry about anything Mrs. Moreno. We'll be just fine." Butch said as he past my desk, a smirk on his face.

Idiot. I accidently fall asleep with him once and it's like he thinks we're already married or something!

"Hey Buttercup," Mitch whispers, "aren't those the guys who destroyed the school last Friday?"

I just glared out the window. This cannot be happening!

BOOMER'S POV

Homeroom wasn't bad. A lot of girls flirted with us though, and that doesn't help us when we're trying to win the hearts of three specific girls. It was strange actually. We were always despised in Townsville. We couldn't blame them though, we were the ones that destroyed the city after all.

I was now walking to my next class, art. I signed up for this class for two reasons. One, I loved art. Two, I knew for a fact Bubbles would be there.

As I enter the classroom, I right away notice Damon sitting next to Bubbles. I scowl. But then I notice he has something very glittery in his hands. What is that?

"Hey Bubbles." I say with a little wave of my hand.

Bubbles looks up from her sketch pad and smiles her sweet little smile at me. My heart melts. "Oh, hey Boomer! I see you signed up for art. That's great!"

"Well, you do know I've always liked art." I said, remembering how many art pieces I stole from the art museum in Townsville when I was little. (Me: Go figure)

~One art class later~

I was walking down the hall when I remembered I forgot one of my pencils in the art room.

As I walk in the room, I notice Damon was stopping Bubbles from getting up from her desk. I quickly hide behind the teacher's desk so they don't notice me.

"Wait Bubbles."

"What is it Damon?" Bubbles asked, sitting back down.

Damon stands in front of her, small droplets of sweat threatening to fall from his forehead.

"I um, wrote something for you." He then takes out that glittery piece of paper I had seen him work on earlier. I glare.

"Oh, really?" Bubbles asked excitedly.

"Y-yeah." Damon said, putting on a smile. He clears his throat and starting reading off the paper.

"So in depth, hold on with all of my might.  
Waiting in the rain, a cold winter night.  
Inhale, exhale. Calm as I am.  
Hair blowing in the wind.  
Somebody take my hand.  
My eyes they close;  
As I breathe in deep  
You run through my mind  
And my life is complete.  
I open my eyes  
But your still not there  
No one could take your place.  
With you my heart I share  
A cold afternoon,  
Hands as cold as ice  
Thoughts go through my mind  
My feelings are concise  
Lying in your arms  
We are the perfect match  
The distance is discouraging  
Yet still I am attached  
Sitting by the fire,  
Thinking in a distant stare  
Waiting under streetlights  
Nobody could compare."

When he finishes, Bubbles stands up and gives him a big hug.

"Oh Damon! That was beautiful!" She exclaims, tears in her eyes.

Damon hugs her back, a smile on his face. "I'm glad you liked it."

BUBBLE'S POV

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard!" I tell Damon as I pull back from the hug. (Me: wouldn't it be nice if guys like these exsisted?)

Suddenly, the window next to the teacher's desk explodes into a thousand pieces. We both run up to the window to see what could have caused it to break like that. All we saw was a bright blue line across the sky.

I stare at it.

"Boomer?"

BUTTERCUP'S POV

I come out of the locker room, dressed in my soccer team uniform. I was excited for the big soccer game that was just about to start in a couple of minutes. That was, until, I saw who was already out on the field wearing the soccer team uniform.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" I yell, demanding an explanation from Butch.

He just looks up at me and grins. "Butterbabe! I didn't know you were part of the team." He says, obviously lying.

I growl, "I repeat, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" (Me: I should seriously get this girl some anger management classes)

"Whoa whoa whoa, what is going on here?" Coach asks, running towards us.

"What is he doing here?!"

"He wanted to try out for the team. Showed me a couple of moves and decided I might as well give him a try."

"But why?!"

"What are you worried about Butterbabe? That I may be better than you?" Butch asks, a smirk on his dirty little thing he calls a face.

"You? Better than me? HA! Do you see any other girls on this team? That's because I'm the best. Nobody can beat me." I state.

"We'll just see about that." Butch says. Then, with one last smirk, he walks away.

"Hey!" I call out, "We're not done here!"

"Just let it go Buttercup. You'll get him once we're on the field." Mitch says running up to me and putting a supporting hand on my shoulder.

I sigh, "You're right. I'll get him soon enough."

BUTCH'S POV

So far so good I think with a smirk.

It was half time and we were winning by 15 points. Buttercup and I have been fighting for dominance over the ball, much to everyone's annoyance.

I look over from where I am only to see Buttercup sitting on the grass with that dork.

What is it with him and my Buttercup? What does he have that I don't? I think, angry. I mean, really! I have good looks, super strength, super speed, laser eyes, brai- ok, maybe not that! But still.

"Ok everyone, break's over! Now lets get back there and win!" I hear the coach yell.

I look back over towards Buttercup just to find Mitch helping her up, giving her a flirtatious smile. Why that little… We'll just see who gets the last laugh.

~10 minutes into the game~

We were a good 20 points ahead of the other team. It was easily seen that we were going to win. Wouldn't hurt to even up the field. (Me: Uh oh!)

I run up so I am running next to Mitch. I wait until everyone's attention is away from us before I use my super speed to quickly make Mitch fall and twist his ankle. At least, that was the plan.

Instead, that idiot fell face first and caused his left leg to twist under him, along with his right arm.

The whistle was blown and the game was stopped.

"What happened?" the coaches asked as everyone on the field ran up to him.

"Agh! I don't know! I was just running next to someone and the next thing I know, I'm on the ground with a broken arm and leg!"

I feel something behind me and I turn to find Buttercup there, glaring. Oops.

"Somebody call an ambulance."

After waiting for a little while, the ambulance finally arrived. Good.

I've had to deal with seeing Buttercup kneel above Mitch and place his head on her lap, all while cooing. Oh brother!

But what surprised me the most was when Buttercup, MY Buttercup, volunteered to go with HIM to the hospital! What the hell?!

Before anyone could notice, I used my super speed to get behind the bleachers before I took off to the sky.

Stupid Mitch. I'll get you for that. Just you wait.


	21. Chapter 21

BOOMER'S POV

I flew out of there as fast as I could. I just couldn't stand there watching as my sweet Bubbles hugged that glitter loving freak. How could she like that guy? Much less hug him. What did he have that I didn't? I had the ability to fly, shoot lasers from my eyes, carry and lift the impossible, communicate with animals, create a sonic scream, and practically run around the world in less than ten minutes! Aaaggh! I need to blow off some steam I though as I flew near a lake.

Taking a huge gulp of air, I flew down and went straight into the water. You could practically see steam coming off me as I hit the water.

I swam all the way to the bottom of the lake and found a nice flat rock to sit on. I had scared away some fish when I plummeted down into the water, but slowly, they started to realize I wouldn't do them any harm and now swam all around me.

Ever since I can remember, when I got really mad or depressed, I would find the nearest body of water and swim till I was as far away as I could from town and sat at the bottom of it. I would sit there until I either felt better or I needed to come up for air. Thanks to my superpowers I can hold my breath longer than most people.

I don't know for how long I sat there, just staring off into the water, admiring all the colorful plant life and fish that swam all around me. I just couldn't believe a guy like… like… like that was able to sweep my dear Bubbles off her feet. I know I should do something, but what?

Suddenly I had an idea. If that Damon guy was able to sweep Bubbles off her feet by just writing a sappy poem, maybe I could too! I could start buying her flowers and opening doors and taking her places! I could start showing Bubbles my more charming, romantic side and maybe that could win her over!

"Yes!" I exclaimed out. Unfortunately, since I forgot I was under water, I almost choked. Quickly, I shot out of the water and headed straight home. I needed to get dried and head to the nearest chocolate and flower shop there was!

Just you wait Bubbles, you'll be mine in no time!

(Me: Oooh! What does Boomer have planned for Bubbles that will win her over? Whatever it is, I'm sure it's going to be super romantic! *Giggle*)

BUTCH'S POV

Fucking Mitch. Always getting in the way, always getting between me and my Buttercup! She's MINE god damn it!

I felt like strangling that bastard! If I didn't find some way to let out my frustration, I don't know what I would do! Probably go to the hospital and make sure Mitch never gets out of there alive.

As much as I would love to rip that guy's throat out, I don't think Buttercup would be too happy about it, and I need to be on her good side as much as possible.

Thankfully, I soon came upon a small forest on the outskirts of Megaville. I flew down and started punching my way through. I pretty much just destroyed anything in my way, letting all my rage out through my fists and screams.

What can I do to get close to Buttercup? I think, frustrated. I was her counterpart for crying out loud! She was just too stubborn, too violent, too… too… too like me. Hmmm, interesting… What would I do if I was her? What would I want?

Suddenly, it came to me! I knew exactly how to get to her! Ha! It would be a long process, take a long time, but it would defiantly work. Wow! All those times of having to watch chick flicks because of Boomer paid off!

I remember that in every one of those "movies" the girls are always the dude's friend before they start going out. Soooo, if I first become Buttercup's friend, then maybe after a while she'll finally want to go out with me! Genius! And they call Brick the smart one! Pfft.

I finally stop punching things and fly up. After flying high enough, I look down and think oh damn! You could clearly see a path of destroyed trees and boulders. Wow… I'm good!

DEXTER'S POV

I cannot wait to ask Blossom I think excitedly. I had just come upon two tickets to see Elisabeth Schwarzkopf live. I was hoping to ask Blossom to accompany me to see her.

Unfortunately, when I saw her sitting on the garden bench of our school, that red eyed guy was with her.

I let out a small growl. Why must this guy always get in the way? I thought grimly. And why wasn't she hitting him? What could have possibly happened between them that day he took her away to talk to her?

"Hello Blossom." I said once I was near her. She looked away from the abomination and smiled up at me. What a beautiful smile I thought.

"Oh, hi Dexter! What brings you by?" Blossom asked me.

I took a quick moment to glance towards Brick's direction. He also seemed to have something in his hand. "Well, if you aren't too busy today, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to see Elisabeth Schwarzkopf live in Springfield." I asked while holding out the ticket as proof.

"Oh!" Blossom said, pink tinting her cheeks, "that would be wonderful Dexter, but I can't. You see I -"

"Was already going with me to the carnival over by Townsville tonight." Brick said, holding out his hand to indeed show two tickets to tonight's carnival.

I glared at him while he just smirked back. Why that little-

"Actually, I was about to tell Brick that I also couldn't go." She said, giving Brick a little glare off her own. Ha! I thought. Now it's my turn to smirk.

Brick had on an incredulous look on his face. "But why?" he asked, still a bit shocked but now recovering from it.

"Because," blossom said, facing him, "I have to meet my friend Nicholas soon. He's going to be staying with me for a while and I want to welcome him. I haven't seen him in years and I would like to spend some time with him. He may even move in if he likes it here!"

"Nicholas?" both Brick and I said in union. Who the heck is this Nicholas?

"Actually," Blossom looked down at her phone, checking the time, "I have to meet him in about ten minutes. Sorry guys, but I have to go. Bye!" And with that, she was gone.

Both of us just stayed there, staring after the girl we both liked go off to meet up with another guy.

This is so messed up.

BRICK'S POV

WHAT?! Another guy?! And he's going to stay with my Blossom this whole time?! Possibly even move in with her?!

After sitting there on the bench for a few minutes after she left, I got up and started running down the hall towards my locker. I had to get my stuff quickly and follow her out before I lost any trace of her.

I will not let any other guy near her! I'm already competing with this dork Dexter, and that's barely it! I know I can win Blossom over from Dorkster, but another guy?! That was just messed up!

I was going to get rid of this so called Nicholas once and for all. I was going to do it, even if it was the last thing I do.


	22. Chapter 22

BRICK'S POV

I flew high above Blossom so she wouldn't notice me. I couldn't just let someone else drop in and steal her away from me! I had hidden my real feelings from her because I thought things could never work out, that it was useless for me to love her when I was the villain and she the hero. But you know what? Screw it! I wasn't going to let go of her, not now or ever.

After about 10 minutes Blossom started to descend to a nearby bus stop. I followed suit, careful about not letting her sense me.

After she landed on the sidewalk where many families were waiting to meet their loved one, a shout was heard over the crowd of people getting off a bus. "Blossom! Blossom love, over here!"

I turned towards the direction of the voice to see a guy about my age waving his hand above the heads of people.

He had longish black hair with bright honey-gold eyes. He was wearing a plain sleeveless black hoodie over a white t-shirt. His jeans were black as well, and he wore white and black sneakers. He was well build, with board shoulders and a lean body. He probably even had abs.

When Blossom saw him, she ran towards his direction, a smile on her lips. With a grin, Nicolas wrapped his arms around her and spun her around in the air. Blossom giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. After he put her down Blossom gave him a bear hug. I gritted my teeth. This guy is going down.

"Why Blossom," Nicolas said once she had released him, "you look as beautiful as ever!" He was holding her at arm's length while he looked her up and down. He gave her another smile which showed his perfectly straight white teeth. And then, to my total dismay, he leaned down and placed a kiss on each of her cheeks.

I hate this guy.

"Aw, thanks Nick! I think you look great too." Blossom said, giving him another beautiful smile.

After they exchanged another hug Blossom grabbed Nick's bags and they made their way to the Utonium residence. I followed suit, not wanting to leave this guy with my Blossom.

When they arrived to the house, Bubbles and even Buttercup came out to greet him. Bubbles gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek, which he obviously returned. But to my complete surprise, Buttercup also gave him the hug/kiss combo. Wow, never thought I'd see the day Buttercup gave a guy a hug without trying to squish the life out of him. Or even kiss one. Butch would have killed him if he had seen that.

But all I could look at afterwards was Blossom. I spied on them through their windows and almost broke in when I saw that Blossom had told Nick that he could sleep in her room!

What is wrong with her?! Doesn't she realize she just agreed to letting a guy sleep in her room?! I sure bet she wouldn't have said yes if it were me there and not him.

After that I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take seeing the girl I loved putting the stuff of another guy away in her drawer. Of her and her sisters picking out a movie to watch with him.

I flew away as if to get away from the feelings I was having. Anger. Betrayal. It was all too much. But one thing is for sure, this means war.

BLOSSOM'S POV

"Blossom! Blossom love, over here!"

I turned towards the voice calling out my name and saw Nicolas. He was waving his hand above the heads of the crowd. I felt myself smile and rushed off to meet him.

It had been a long time since I've seen my friend Nicolas. We had been best friends in middle school back in Townsville. He was the kind of boy who was good at sports, but was also very kind and smart. We met one day when he tried to save me from a burglar that was trying to get away with robbing a bank, not knowing that the man was actually running away from me. After the misunderstanding, we started hanging out and eventually became so close that I was the first one he told about him being gay.

He had been very nervous about it, thinking that if I knew about it, I wouldn't want to be his friend anymore. After I laughed at that I explained to him on how I didn't care who he liked, that he was still him. That gave him enough confidence to then tell everyone else, even his parents. They were a little taken back, but accepted it.

Nick hugged me and twirled me up in the air. I giggled and put my arms around his neck to steady myself. After he put me down he grabbed me by the shoulders to look at me.

"Why Blossom, you look as beautiful as ever!" He complimented me, giving me a kiss on each cheek.

"Aw, thanks Nick! I think you look great too."

After another hug we left towards home. Buttercup and Bubbles greeted him with hugs and kisses. They were as excited for his visit as me. Nicolas had played all sorts of sports with Buttercup while helping Bubbles with her art projects, all the while studying with me. Honestly, this boy could do anything!

After the greetings were over, I informed Nick that he was sleeping in my room. The living room was too cold at night and my room had a heater.

"Want to watch a movie?" Buttercup asked after we put his stuff away in my room.

"Sure, what do you have?" Nick asked while walking over to Buttercup. They started looking over the movies in the self while Bubbles and I made snacks.

I can't wait till Nick meets the guys. I'm just sure they'll become great friends!


	23. Chapter 23

DEXTER'S POV

"What?!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing!

"That's right. And to make matters worse, he's staying in her room, so we can't ambush him while he's sleeping!" Brick exclaimed. I couldn't blame him for being frustrated about this. A mysterious guy was sleeping in Blossom's room! He might even move in with them! How could you not get frustrated?!

It had surprised me when I saw Brick waiting at my locker during lunch. It had actually made me check his forehead to see if he was sick when he told me he needed my help. This just comes to show how life can take on the wildest turns.

Brick and I were now behind the school building, thinking up ways to get rid of this so called Nicolas. So far, we had nothing.  
"Hmm, how about we just kidnap him, stuff him into a box, and mail him to Antarctica? I hear it's a lovely place this time of year." I suggested.

Brick gave me a look, which then broke out into a grin. "I didn't know you had it in you to come up with such a brilliant idea Dorkster. Alright, we've got ourselves a plan. Now, where are we going to get enough post tamps…"

"Post tamps for what?" Startled, we turned around to find Blossom standing there, a guy with black hair behind her, his hand on the small of her back. That must be Nicolas. I hate the guy already!

"Post tamps for what?" Blossom repeated, looking from Red to me and back, a look of confusion disturbing her perfect features. I also noticed that Nicolas was giving both Brick and I a very strange look. It caused a shudder to go down my spine. I did not like the way he was looking at me. Not at all. (Me: Hahahaha! If only you knew Dexter, if only you knew. Hahaha!)

"Ur, um, they're for, uh, wait. What were we talking about?"

I rolled my eyes. Big bad Brick couldn't even put a sentence together. I stepped up and pulled Brick behind me before he could sputter out our plan. We wouldn't want that now would we?

"Brick is just helping me mail off a new invention of mine to a science fair in Colorado. Don't worry about it."  
I saw Red give me a wide-eyed look. I smirked at him. Thought I couldn't lie did you? That'll show you.

"That's great. I hope you win Dexter. Oh! I wanted to introduce you. Dexter, Brick, this is my long time, childhood friend Nicolas." Blossom introduced.

Nicolas stepped up with a smile on his face and stretched out his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you both." The way he was looking at us gave me another shudder. There was just, this weird feeling coming off of him whenever he looked our way.

"Same here." Brick said, ice being warmer than his tone. He stepped up and took his hand, daggers shooting from his eyes. Nicolas didn't seem to notice. He just gave Brick another smile and then swung his gaze at me.

I took his hand out of politeness. "It's nice to meet you Nicolas."

"Please, call me Nick." Then, to my complete surprise, he winked at me! I staggered back, shocked and wide-eyed. What just happened?!

BRICK'S POV

"What's wrong with you?" I asked Dorkster. After Blossom and that Nick guy left, Dexter just fell to the ground, hugging his knees and moving forward and back like he just saw the devil himself.

"I don't want to talk about it." Was all he said. I swear, he was acting like he just got traumatized or something.  
Then again, that Nick dude was giving me a weird feeling at the bottom of my gut. Must be nothing.

BOOMER'S POV

"Hey Bubbles!" I said when I saw Bubbles putting her stuff in her locker. It was lunch time and Damon was nowhere in sight. Perfect!

"Oh, hey Boomer!" Bubbles said when she looked up, her baby blue eyes shining. I could have looked into those eyes all day!

"Boomer? Are you ok?" Bubble's voice broke my trance. Damn, I had been staring at her! Idiot.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I was, uh, thinking." I quickly opened my backpack took out the flower I had, uh, borrowed from the store not too long ago.

I handed to her, my face growing hot. "Um, this is for you."

"Oh my god! Boomer! It's beautiful!" She exclaimed. She was practically jumping up and down, hardly being able to contain her excitement.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it!" Then she did the most wonderful thing. She gave me the biggest bear hug I had ever gotten.

"Hey Bubbles," I said once she had released me, "do you want to go to dinner with me tonight?"

Bubbles tucked the blue rose behind her ear and took my arm. When she looked up at me, I almost melted. "I'd love to."

BUTCH'S POV

"It's not a trick! Honest!" I yell, trying to make her believe me. Buttercup to go with me to the football game this Saturday as friends. But she won't believe me! She thinks it's all a trick of some kind!

"And I should take your word for it because…?" Buttercup said, arms crossed and eye brow up. God, she looked so cute when she was mad… Ugh! Butch, concentrate! Things are at stake here!

"Because I really care for you and I want to be your friend." I stated, all serious now. She had accused me earlier that I didn't know the word friend without benefits at the end of it. But I was going to prove her wrong!

Buttercup had on this shocked look on her face. She probably didn't know I could be dead serious when it came down to it.

"And if you don't believe me, then here," I stretched out my hand and offered her the football tickets, "take them and go with someone else. But I'm serious when I say that I want to go with you as friends."

Buttercup still didn't move, and I was starting to get nervous. What if she really didn't believe me? I'd never get a chance with her!  
I placed the tickets on the welcoming mat and started taking my leave when I heard Buttercup say, "Wait!"

I immediately stopped and looked back at her, something flashed across her face, but it was too quick for me to determine what.

Buttercup closed her eyes and seemed to be taking a deep breath before she opened them and said, "Pick me up at six."

She slammed the door before I could say anything else. But that was all it took. I grinned and picked up the tickets. I flew up wards and left, yelling my delight all the way home.


	24. Chapter 24

BOOMER'S POV

~ Friday ~

I can't breathe. I'm drowning. My chest feels like it's going to explode any moment now. Wait, what's that? Yes! It's a ray of light penetrating this darkness suffocating me.

I fight my way upwards towards the surface, towards freedom.

I break through and gasp, gulping down one lungful of air after another. I look around me, dizzy, but all I can see if blue. I look up and a sphere of light blinds me.

Where am I?

"What are you doing?"

I look around, trying to find the body of the voice. I look behind me and see a red figure. Brick.

"I repeat: What the bloody hell are you doing? Don't tell me you passed out from being under that clothes pile too long."

I get up from the clothes pile I had been searching in. I've been searching for the perfect outfit to wear to my date with Bubbles in… I look back and see the time.

"Fuck! I need to be at Bubble's house in 30 minutes!"

I stumble through row after row of blue clothes piled on top of one another and reach for the window. As I slide the window open and step outside, I grab a dark blue leather jacket from the clothes pile on my bed.

No time to change I think regretfully as I speed towards Bubble's house.

BRICK'S POV

That idiot. He'll take hours looking for something to wear and at the end he always ends up going with whatever he already has on.

Shaking my head, I get out of Boomer's room and head back towards the living room. I was being stupid, thinking we could actually kidnap Nick and ship him towards Antarctica or something. Blossom would have my head.

I sit on the couch and turn the Tv back on. Maybe if I watch a little Tv I'll get a better idea.

But as soon as I turn the Tv on I'm hit with images of rainbow flags everywhere. The news headline read: LGBTQ PrideFest! (Me: My city is hosting a LGBTQ PrideFest in June. I'm so excited! By the way, I'm bi, so I'm going with my boyfriend to celebrate! Yay!)

The reporter was saying that the city was hosting a LGBTQ festival tomorrow at noon until midnight.

I sit back, thinking.

Hmm, if Blossom saw Nickolas at that festival… I mean, there wouldn't be anything wrong with him being gay, but would Blossom suddenly finding out her childhood friend is gay make her feel uncomfortable enough to not let him stay in her room? He doesn't have to be, it just needs to seem that way…

"Yes! That's it!" I exclaim, jumping to my feet. If she has a crush on him or something, she won't feel the same way if she sees him on Tv at that festival. Then she'll turn around and run towards me, declaring her undying love in no time! (Me: -_-)

I fly to the phone and punch in the numbers so hard they almost break. After two rings he picks up.

"Dorkster, get your boogie shoes ready, we're going to a festival tomorrow with our friend Nick."


	25. Chapter 25

BUBBLE'S POV

~ Friday ~

Hair? Check

Makeup? Check

Bat in case I need to beat the crap out of him? Check

Ok, I think I'm ready

I give myself another once-over in the mirror to check everything is in place. I sure hope I don't have to use that bat.

I rush down stairs just as the doorbell rings.

Gosh I'm so nervous. I hope I look cute enough. Will he think I'm cute? What if he doesn't think I'm cute enough? What if I get food stuck on my teeth? What if I lose my bat?!

My thoughts are running a mile a minute while I reach for the door. But they stop on their tracks once I open the door.

Boomer is standing there, wearing loose fitted jeans, a cotton white t-shirt, blue leather jacket, white fingerless leather gloves, and the most dazzling smile I've ever seen.

But what catches my attention the most is what's in his right hand. A beautiful bouquet of bright blue daisies, roses, lilies, and any other kind of flower there is. All beautifully wrapped in white paper tissue and a light blue ribbon tied in a bow.

"These flowers can't even compare to how beautiful you look right now Bubbles."

I jerk my eyes from the flowers and look up at him. He's still wearing that dazzling smile, but he has this dreamy sort of look in his eyes. I blush.

BOOMER'S POV

I knew I should have worn a tux or something. I'll need to buy an oxygen tank next time so I don't pass out looking for clothes to wear.

Bubbles looked absolutely stunning. Her blond hair is up in its usual pigtails, but they're styled into cute little curls and are tied up with blue ribbons. She has on a long blue dress that ended just above her knees, accompanied with little white heeled shoes that had blue diamond and wore a little white cotton jacket that hugged her snugly.

And when she blushed, my god, I swear I almost melted right there and then. She was like a vision. My beautiful little blue angle.

I shook myself, reminding myself I had a job to do. One that involved making Bubbles happy and, more importantly, mine.

"These are for you." I handed her the flowers I'd once again borrowed from a nearby florist. I'll pay her back some day. Maybe. Probably not.

"Thank you." Bubbles took the flowers and smiled that angelic smile of hers. God, I was in love.

"You ready to go?" I asked, giving her a smile of my own.

"Absolutely. I can't wait to see where we're going. I'm actually a little starved."

"Well, you'll love where we're headed. I've heard the food is to die for."

"Great!" Bubbles exclaimed with a little bounce. So cute.

BUBBLE'S POV

After locking the door behind me because my sisters were currently out, Boomer and I started for the restaurant.

Apparently we were going to this new fancy place that had recently opened. It was called A La Meam (Me: Don't judge me! I've always wanted to own a fancy restaurant *pout*) I heard the food was some of the best. But I also heard only the richest of the rich could manage to get a reservation, much less pay for the food. I wonder how Boomer managed it.

When we were right in front the restaurant, I gasped. The line was huge! I could bet my left pinkie finger it was at least six blocks long! How in the world were we going to get inside before the night was out?

"Don't worry, just follow me." Boomer said right as we landed on the sidewalk. He gave me that dazzling smile of his that I was starting to love and took my hand.

With a confidence I lacked, he strolled us right up to the double set of doors, ignoring anyone who dared complain. He was a Rowdy Ruff Boy after all. Thankfully, he ignored them.

The guard didn't seem to recognize him though. He stopped us right when Boomer was about to open the doors.

"You got a reservation?"

Boomer looked at him and smiled. "Of course. We're special guests actually."

"Uh huh." The guard picked up a clipboard from his chair. "Name?"

"Boomer Jojo."

The guard chuckled at Boomer's name as he scanned the list. He suddenly stopped when he spotted his name. His eyes widened a fraction and he looked up.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Jojo, I'll have someone escort you to your table right away."

With a snap of his fingers an attendant miraculously appeared, immediately escorting us to our table.

I looked up at Boomer but he just smiled, his eyes sparkling.

The attendant led us through the restaurant and, to my surprise, right towards a set of stairs in the corner. As we climbed up, I became a little worried. Where could we possibly be headed? As far as I knew, this restaurant didn't have a second floor. Good thing Buttercup had insisted I prepare a bat before she and Blossom left. (Me: Don't ask me, even I don't know where she's hiding that thing.)

BOOMER'S POV

Bubbles was going to love it here. I had made a personal visit to the owner of the restaurant and had a special setting set up just for us. The restaurant apparently turned the roof of the building into a sort of green house. They grew the plants and vegetables that they used in the restaurant there. With a few calls, the owner had people set up a table in the middle of the flower garden. They hung up soft blue and white lights everywhere. A few candles here and there, a small band in the corner playing softly, a couple of butterflies fluttering around.

Yup, blackmail was fun.

I smiled when we reached the landing and heard Bubbles gasp. She placed a hand to her mouth and broke free from me, slowly taking in her surroundings.

The roof was closed in, but I had made us fly low enough so she wouldn't see the lights coming from the roof. I wanted to really surprise her. I wanted her to never forget this night. I wanted her to be mine.

BUBBLE'S POV

It was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.

I had gone on my fair share of dates in the past, but nobody had ever but this much effort into a date before.

The lights were soft, giving everything a light glow. Butterflies and flowers of every color and shape surrounded us. The table in the middle of it all was elegantly set up with silverware and wine glasses.

Boomer pulled back a chair and gestured for me to sit, pushing me in. Once he settled himself down, two waiters rushed to us from out of nowhere, silver platters at hand.

With a flourish, the waiters open that round, semi-sphere silver thingie and the smell that came out of it was mouthwatering.

It was nice. We talked about our lives after The Incident. It was hard talking about what happened that faithful day, but I'm glad we came to a close on that chapter of our lives. Dinner was amazing. The food really was to die for. Somehow, all my favorite dishes were there. I smiled at the thought Boomer put into all this.

After dinner, Boomer took me to the park that had a lake. It was dark out, but the moon shone down upon us and reflected beautifully on the lake's clear surface. Boomer bought us ice cream cones from a late-night vender and we strolled around the lake in a comfortable silence, hand in hand.

BOOMER'S POV

It was getting pretty late. We had already finished our ice cream cones and were sitting on a patch of grass near the water's edge when I checked my watch. 11:13.

I hated how fast the time flew by. The night had gone perfect. I could tell Bubbles had enjoyed everything I had planned out for us. She had smiled the whole time, even when talked about The Incident. Her smile had faltered for a moment, saddened a little, but the light in her eyes never wavered. Never dimmed. I guess she has forgiven and accepted what happened that day. If I could, I would reverse the clock and make sure the professor made it. But it was too late for that. We all had to learn to move on.

I looked down. Bubbles was leaning on me, her soft head rested on my shoulder, her eyes in a dream-like state.

I didn't want this night to end. I wanted to stop the sands of time from falling so I could live in this moment forever. But it was getting late and I didn't want Bubble's sisters to get mad at me.

"Bubbles, it's getting late. I should take you home."

She looked up at me and I melted. She was just so adorable. Her round baby-blues looking up at me, her long blond curls blowing in the breeze, those oh so soft pink lips. So inviting and tempting, I had trouble ripping my eyes away. I've had dreams of those lips ever since I first felt them. True, the first time she kissed me was on the cheek, we were five, and it made me explode, but still.

"You're right. I guess it has gotten pretty late. We should go home. I wouldn't want my sisters chewing you out. Especially not Buttercup." Bubbles chuckled. I smiled.

With the will of a thousand men, I forced myself to stand up. After helping Bubbles up we headed towards her house.

All too soon we were at her doorstep.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I hear Butch is coming over to take Buttercup to a game tomorrow." Bubbles said as we stood right outside her front door.

The lights inside were off. I hoped her sisters were asleep. I really didn't want to die right now.

"Oh, yeah. Apparently Butch is trying the whole 'friend' thing first, He really likes Buttercup, so he's willing to go slow so she can learn to trust him." I said.

"Aww that's sweet of him. I'm sure Buttercup will open up to him soon enough."

"I sure hope so. He's giving me and Brick a headache at home. Asking what friends do and don't. It's like he's three and we're his parents."

Bubbles laughed and I was reminded of a soft summer's breeze and the sound of blowing wind chimes.

"That's cute."

A soft thud emerged from the dark house, but no lights came on. Still, we took that as our cue to go our separate ways.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at school Boomer." Bubbles said as she turned and opened the door.

"Wait."

Bubbles turned back, a question in her eyes. Or maybe it was expectation. I hoped for the latter.

With all the will I could possibly master in all my life, I stepped forward, took her hand, and leaned in.

BUBBLE'S POV

The kiss was soft, brief, but sweet. When Boomer leaned back, he seemed to brace himself, expecting the worst. I smiled, chuckling inwardly at his weariness.

To assure him, I reached up and brushed my own lips against his briefly. I leaned back and looked up at him, a smile on my face. He looked down at me, his smile one of relief and delight.

I stepped back, holding his hand until the last second.

"Goodnight," I said, holding onto the open door, half my body inside.

"Goodnight." Boomer echoed, floating upward. With one last smile, he disappeared into the night.

I stepped in and closed the door, leaning against it. With a dreamy sigh, I straightened up and headed towards my room upstairs.

Just as I was about to open my bedroom door Blossom's room from across the hall creaked open. Two heads popped out, each with a grin of their own. I had forgotten Blossom's window looked out towards the front yard.

"Well, well, well. That was a mighty nice goodnight kiss, eh Blossom?" Buttercup grinned at Blossom.

"I think you're right Buttercup. It seemed pretty cozy from up here." Blossom grinned back.

I was suddenly thankful for the cover of the darkness. My face was surely red.

I stuck my tongue out at them and dived inside my room, hearing laughter even as I fell asleep, images of a certain blond boy in blue invading my dreams.


	26. Chapter 26

BUTCH'S POV

~ Saturday ~

Why am I so nervous about? It's not even a date. Agh! I can't get it off my face. If the guys see it they'll know I'm happy and then what'll I do? Get off my face get off my face get off my face!

"Yo Butch, why you grinning like that? It looks creepy. Like you murdered someone. Wait. Did you?"

Ah crap.

"It's none of ya business you dork. Where' Brick?"

Boomer went back to the Tv. I had hoped Boomer wouldn't notice me as I headed for the front door for my date with my Buttercup. Crap! It's not a date! Stop smiling!

"He said he was going to the PrideFest with Dorkster. Wonder why." Boomer stopped for a moment and gave me a horrified look. "Do you think… do you think Brick is gay? And with Dorkster?!"

I leaned forward and smacked him on the back of his head. Boomer could be such a moron sometimes.

"Brick didn't tell you he and Dexter had a plan against that new guy Nick, did he?"

Boomer looked at me with a confused look on his face. Dumbass. "No. What are they planning?"

"That, I don't know. But knowing Brick, he'll be doing something to win over Blossom and get rid of that Nick dude at the same time."

"Yeah, I guess that does sound like him." Boomer leaned back on the couch and switched the Tv channel. "I'm going to watch the festival on Tv then, see what he's going to do."

I resumed my journey to the front door.

"Knock yourself out. I'm going to go pick up ButterPie for our date." I was opening the door when I froze. Shit…

Boomer looked up once more. "ButterPie?" He asked, confusion lining his face. Then realization dawned he smirked. "Date? With Buttercup? I thought I heard you say you invited her out as friends…" He broke out into a grin.

Bastard.

"Agh! Whatever! I didn't say date goddamn it!" I hurried and flew out the door, slamming the door shut behind me.

But even as I started flying away as fast as I could, I could still hear Boomer yell out after me.

"Friends!"

I really hate my life sometimes.

BUTTERCUP'S POV

Is this ok? Does it look like I was trying? Does it look like I was trying too hard? Agh!

I don't even know why I was trying. I mean, it's just a date as friends. I had to remind myself of that. I had wanted it to be just as friends. 'Wanted' being the key word.

But I can't help it. When I closed the door on Butch after telling him what time to pick me up, I had to use every ounce of will power I had to stop myself from smiling. From dancing. From hoping.

I had to remind myself that it was Butch we were talking about. The violent one of the RowdyRuff Boys. The player. The lier. The hottest one of th-

"Buttercup! Are you almost done in there? I've got to go!"

Bubble's whine made me start. I could have hugged her right then and there. My thoughts were starting to run in a very dangerous direction.

Remember what he did. Remember who he is.

I couldn't let myself fall into such a vulnerable position again. I had to be strong.

I open the bathroom door to find Bubbles on the other side, hopping from one foot to the other.

"About time! I was about to pee my pa-" Bubbles stops midsentence. Her eyes are wide as she examines my clothes and makeup and hair.

"Wow! You look fantastic! Is that lip gloss you're wearing?! You haven't worn that in years! Saying it was stupid and such. What's the occasion?"

Damn it. This was all I needed. For Bubbles to remember I had a date with Butch. Wait, it's not a date! Ahh!

"Nothing," I shrug, inching down the hallway and away from her, "I just felt like it." I shrug again.

"You're acting weird Buttercup. Usually you'd just walk away without trying to explain yourself."

Ahhh!

I tsk. "Whatever." I quickly start heading downstairs before she can ask anything else.

Ding Dong

"I'll get it!" I hear Blossom say from downstairs as she heads for the door and opens it.

"Buttercup! Butch it here to pick you up!" I could practically hear the smirk in Blossom's voice. Damn her.

"Ah, I see now" Bubbles says from behind me. I turn around and find her giggling.

"Have fun Buttercup! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Bubbles jumps into the bathroom and locks the door before I have a time to pummel her. I could feel heat rise to my neck and face.

Partly angry, partly embarrassed, I descend the stairs and head for the front door, glaring at Blossom the whole way there.

When she steps to the side, I can see Butch standing there, a grin on his smart ass face. I glare.

"Don't worry Blossom, we won't be doing anything you wouldn't do." Butch tells Blossom, although his eyes never leave mine.

As I push past him and head for the stadium, I hear Blossom chuckle and mumble "I wouldn't be too sure" before closing the door.

BUTCH'S POV

~ Halftime ~

"If you admit defeat now, we can forget about the whole bet." Buttercup proclaimed, her chin high, her arms crossed and her eyes sparkling. How I loved those eyes.

"Nope . Not gonna happen sweetheart. It's barely halftime. My team will rise and beat the shit out of yours by the end of the game." I said confidently.

Did I just call her sweetheart?

BUTTERCUP'S POV

Did he just call me sweetheart?

Everything had been going so great. We got here and it turned out that Butch had bought some of the greatest seats there were. We sat up high in the stadium, the giant screen right in front of us, watching the game unfold below with our super sight.

Sure, we could just flown above the stadium and sat somewhere, but Blossom has been lecturing me about 'being a hero and putting up a good example'. Sucks.

But what sucks more, at least for Butch, is that by the end of the first quarter his team was down by 42 points. Go Broncos! (Me: I'm from Denver :D)

At the start of the game he and I had made a bet. Whoever's team won had the power to demand anything from the other. I wanted a car. Why, I still didn't know, but I'd come up with something.

"Whatever rocks your boat Butch. We'll see soon enough who wins."

"I still can't figure out why in the world you'd want a car. You can fly for god's sake."

"Ever heard of rain dumbass?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You really are-" I didn't even have time to finish what I was about to say when two jerks, running down the stairs, bump me, making me fall to the side.

"Ouch!" I exclaim. I start to get up to give those guys a piece of my mind when I realize I fell on someone.

I look down and am mere inches from Butch's face.

BUTCH'S POV

Something suddenly crashes into me and send me to the ground.

I swear, whoever caused this I going to get a piece of my mi-

I look up and freeze.

All I can see it green. Buttercup's eyes are so close I can see her iris in detail. Her face is so close to mine that if I just lean forward, lean in a little closer, her lips would touch mine.

Without knowing it, I notice I'm doing just that.

Just a little closer. Just a little further. Just a little more.

We're one centimeter apart when the whole stadium starts exclaiming.

Buttercup and I both start and, realizing what had been about to happen, scramble to stand up.

I look around, wondering what the fuss was about.

"Oh. My. God."

I turn to my right and see Buttercup standing still, her mouth practically hitting the floor. She was staring straight ahead, her eyes huge.

My eyes eventually followed her line of sight and find the big screen.

That's when I see it, and my jaw follows Buttercup's to the floor.

There was Brick. He was clearly at the festival; you could hear music blaring in the background, along with hundreds of people and rainbow-colored clothes and flags. But that's not what had everyone talking. It was what Brick was doing that had everyone exclaiming.

I knew he said he was going to the festival to get rid of Nick. That's why he had taken Dexter, since they shared a mutual feeling towards the guy.

What I couldn't figure out was why the hell he kissing Nick.


	27. Chapter 27

BLOSSOM'S POV

~ That same Saturday ~

Ding Dong

I've been reading a book on the couch since morning, not expecting anything exciting to happen today aside from Buttercup's date with Butch.

Oops, not a date. She said it's absolutely not a date. Hee hee hee. I wonder if she'll still be able to say that afterwards.

"I'll get it!" I yell, hopping off the couch and running for the door.

I couldn't help but come up short when I saw Butch on the other side though. One thing was for sure, the RowdyRuff Boys could clean up good.

"Buttercup! Butch it here to pick you up!" I yelled over my shoulder, a smirk coating my lips. This was fun. No wonder Buttercup loved teasing others.

I hear Bubbles say something to Buttercup before running away. Guess I'm not the only one who's enjoying this.

A moment later, I see Buttercup descend the stairs and head towards us, glaring at me the whole way. Hee hee hee.

"Don't worry Blossom, we won't be doing anything you wouldn't do." Butch tells me, although his eyes never leave Buttercup's.

I step aside to let Buttercup through once she's near. I can practically feel the heat of the glare she's giving Butch.

"I wouldn't be too sure," I mumble as I close the door behind the dangerous couple.

"Hey Blossom," Bubbles says from the top of the stairs, the end receiver of the phone pressed against her hand, "Boomer asked if he can come over and watch the festival here."

"That's fine. But isn't Brick there with him? Is he coming over too?"

Bubbles raised the phone and said something to Boomer before hanging up. Then she faced me with a confused look on her face. "No. Boomer's all alone. Didn't you hear? Brick and Dexter invited Nick out somewhere," Bubbles said as she made her way to the living room. She plopped down on the couch and turned on the Tv. I made my way to her, I was tired of reading and a little Tv couldn't hurt.

"Yeah? That's weird. I was sure Brick and Dexter didn't get along at all. But I'm glad they're getting along now. And they even invited Nick out! I hope they become friends." I said to Bubbles as I sat next to her.

"Yeah. It'd be great if we could all get along. I wonder where those guys took Nick." Bubbles said.

"You don't know?"

Bubbles shook her head. "Nope."

"Huh. Well, I hope wherever they went that they'll have fun."

.~*~.

DEXTER'S POV

"Hey, thanks for inviting me out you guys. This is great! It's been getting boring staying at home all day." Nick said. We were walking through the festival, trying to look for the concert hall. A somewhat well know band was suppose to play, and the concert was going to be aired live. Brick and I planned on pushing Nick towards the cameras. If Blossom saw him at the festival, it's likely she'd think he was gay. Then I'd come in and sweep her off her feet! *NOTE: Not everybody who goes to these festivals are GLBTQ. Some are just there to support the GLBTQ community. Please do not make assumptions. Also, note that this story doesn't accurately portray a GLBTQ festival. Thanks*

"Sure, no prob," says Brick with an evil looking grin. I'm sure a similar look coated my own face. "I'm sure we'll have lots of fun."

We continued walking, still searching for the concert hall, when a wave of people suddenly engulfs us. I turn around, trying to keep track of where Brick and Nick are, but they've been lost in the crowd. All over, people are jumping and dancing and screaming. What is going on?!

"I'm here, reporting to you live from the PrideFest in Townsville."

I turn around and see a female reporter in front of a camera. A camera... Of Course!

"Brick! Brick! Where the hell are you, you red-haired moron?!"

A sudden pain shoot through my skull and I look back to see Brick, his hand clutched into a fist.

"Call me a moron one more time," he warned.

"There' no time for this! Look," I point towards the reporter, " this is our chance. Forget the concert! All we need to do is push Nick in front of that camera and we're out of here! Wait, where's Nick?" I look at either side of Brick but he's nowhere to be seen!

"I thought you knew!" Brick exclaims, but before he can say anything else he's pushed back and out of sight.

The crowd is getting bigger and I, too, keep get pushed around. If this keeps going, my plans will be ruined!

BRICK'S POV

Damn it, I can't see either of them anymore! I'd use my powers and fly up, but I cant afford being caught on camera.

I try to push my way forward, but I keep getting pulled back. I'm pushing and pushing, but to no avail.

At last, I crouch and make a break for a gap between the crowd. But boy, was that a mistake. I look up after getting through the crowd only to find myself right behind the news reporter. I'm still crouching, so I shouldn't be seen by the camera, but I can't risk going back into that crowd again, and I can't spend all day crouching. Slowly, I move towards the side of the camera, making sure to stay low.

"There you are!" I look up and see Nick break through the crowd and head for me. But on the way through the crowd, his foot gets caught and he's suddenly falling forward. Falling on me!

Before I can do anything, we both fall flat on the ground, Nick laying on top of me. Shit...

I turn my face upwards, ready to tell Nick to get the fuck off me, when I feel something touch my mouth, and I see Nick's eyes widen.

"Oh my! These two don't seem to mind showing their affection in public. Good for them!" The reporter says.

I realize its Nick's lips that are touching mine, and that big black circle pointed at us is the news camera!

DEXTER'S POV

I'm seeing it, yet I still can't believe it. I burst into gut-wrenching laughter. This is perfect! No way is Blossom going to think of Brick or Nick as a potential boyfriend now!

BLOSSOM'S POV

"You guys want some popcorn?" I ask as I get up the couch.

"Sure, thanks Blossom." Boomer says, slowly inching closer to Bubbles.

I chuckle, "No problem." I turn and make my way towards the kitchen, letting the two love birds get a little alone time.

I grave a bag of popcorn and pop it into the microwave. I can still hear giggling coming from the living room. Must be nice to have a boyfriend.

The microwave dings and I take the popcorn bag out. I open the bag and dumped the buttery substance into a bowl. I'm about to take it back to the living room when I notice the house has suddenly fallen silent.

Worried, I rush out of the kitchen, the bowl still in my hands.

"What's wrong" I ask as I rush into the living room and stand next to the couch. But all I can see is Boomer and Bubbles staring at the Tv, jaws practically touching the floor.

Perplexed, I turned towards the Tv.

That's when I see it.

Brick?


	28. Chapter 28

~ That Saturday Night ~

BRICK'S POV

I want to die.

After today's "little" accident, I couldn't stand the fact that that happened. And on live Tv! I had immediately pushed Nick away and had flown all the way home at top speed. On the way home Boomer called, frantically asking what that was about. Turns out he was at the girls' house watching the festival. I cautiously asked if Blossom had been there with them.

Boomer's answer almost made me throw up.

Knock knock

"Brick? You still feeling bad?" I hear Boomer ask from the other side of my bedroom door.

"Just leave him alone Boomer. Come on lets go," Butch says. The bastard hadn't stopped laughing since he came back home from his date. Asshole.

BLOSSOM'S POV

"I cannot believe it! Ahahaha! Did you see his face Blossom?" Buttercup doubled over, holding onto her stomach as another round of laughter overtook her.

"I told you Buttercup, it was an accident," Nick repeats for the hundredth time, a small blush still coating his cheeks.

I had been in utter shock after seeing Brick and Nick kissing on Tv. I had felt shock, surprise, and some other emotion I couldn't name. It had squeezed my heart and hadn't released its grip until Nick came home and explained everything. Now, for some reason, the tightness in my chest loosens even more every time Nick claims it to be an accident.

"I wonder if Brick is all right," Bubbles thinks out loud.

Suddenly, as if with a will of their own, I stand up and my legs carry me to the dinning room table, where my purse it.

"I'm going to go check on him," I state. I wouldn't be able to explain it, but I just felt a complete need to go see him and confirm it was all an accident.

"Wait Blossom," Nick says, but I'm already at the door.

I open the door, ready to take to the sky, when I stop short. Boomer and Butch are already standing there.

"Oh, hey Blossom. Mind if we come in?" Boomer asks.

"Um, sure. Come in. Is something wrong?" I ask as I step aside to let them through.

Boomer and Butch walk in. Boomer immediately heads towards Bubbles, wrapping his arms around her from behind. Bubbles blushes, forming a small smile and resting her hands on top of his. Butch heads for Buttercup, but keeps his distance. When they make eye contact, both look away, blushing slightly. Well well well, what happened between those two?

"We just came to give Brick a little alone time. Seemed like he needed it," Butch explains.

"Yeah, he hasn't left his room since he got home it seems," Boomer adds.

"This is all my fault!" Nick exclaims, his eyes watering a little.

"Nah, it wasn't your fault Nick. It was simply an accident," Buttercup assures him, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Blossom was just about to go over to your house and check on Brick," Bubbles tells Boomer.

"You should go," Butch says, "I think he'd listen to you."

"Are you sure? I don't want to bother him."

"Trust me, you won't bother at all." Butch says, a small smirk on his face.

I think it over. I really do want to go over, but I also don't want to impose. "Alright. I'll be going then. Is the house locked?"

Both boys give a little snort. "Blossom. That's our house you're talking about. Who's be stupid enough to break into it?" Butch states.

Right. I forgot. These are the RowdyRuff Boys I'm talking about. "Ok then, I'm off." And with that, I turned around and took off.

BUTCH'S POV

After Blossom left, Nick went up to his room and only the four of us remained. We looked at one another, the same smirk painted on all our faces.

You owe me big Brick. Be thankful.

BRICK'S POV

Knock knock

"Leave me alone Boomer!" I call out, burrowing deeper into my blankets and pulling a pillow over my head.

I hear a click and then footsteps heading my way. The bed dips a little and I know it isn't Boomer. Boomer would never enter my room if her knew what was good for him. Much less sit on my bed and not say anything.

I stiffen. Then, very slowly, I position myself. Ready to attack. When I sense the intruder doesn't move, I attack. I lunge forward and tackle them to the ground.

"Ah!" I hear them exclaim. We're rolling around on the ground, both of us struggling to pin the other down. I see a flash of pink clothes and orange hair. The colors don't register until I'm on top the intruder and have them pinned down. We pant, tired from the struggle. Then I look down and stiffen. Blossom.

I feel my jaw drop and I stare. "Blossom. Wh-what are you doing here?" I'm in such shock I forget to release her wrists, which I have pinned above her head.

"I came to check on you," Blossom explains, panting," Butch and Boomer are at my house. They said you hadn't come out of your room since you got home."

I look away. Goddamn you Butch. You too Boomer.

"Brick."

I turn back to Blossom. She's so close. A mere inch or two away.

I can't! Not after what happened today. She probably thinks I'm her new gay friend or something.

"Look Blossom, about today-"

But before I can say more, Blossom leans forward and kisses me. Her lips are so soft an full. I close my eyes and let go of her wrists, wrapping them around her instead. Her arms lock around my neck and she pulls me closer, deepening out kiss.

It could have been a second, or a minute, or even an hour, but we finally part after what seemed like a blissful eternity.

"Blossom," I whisper softly, resting my forehead against hers. I sit up and pull her along, keeping my arms snugly around her.

"When I saw it on Tv, I was in shock. I never thought..."

"Shhh," I hush, nuzzling her neck," it was an accident. A terrible horrible accident."

"I know. Nick explained everything. But before then, when I saw what happened on Tv, I felt... I don't know. I felt like, if it turned out to be true, that I would loose you. I started to panic. I didn't want you taken away from me. I felt this horrible void when the thought of you gone forever struck. I want you here, close to me. I want to always look to my side and see you there. Brick..." Blossom sniffed. I felt warm teardrops hit my shoulder.

But despite it, I smiled. Despite he fact Blossom was crying, that we were on my floor and my legs were falling asleep, I smiled. I smiled because this is what I had been waiting for for so long. This was what I've been yearning for ever since I met her. To finally have Blossom in my arms.

So I did the only think I could do. I held Blossom out and looked her straight in the eyes. Then, with the most honest part of me, I told her those three little words. Those three little words that I had been yearning to say to her for years. Then I leaned in and kissed her. A kiss that held the promise of a bright and happy future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. The original one, which I posted some time in 2011 or something is on Fanfiction.Net (https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=8915543&chapter=1/ ) if you want to read it there. There are a ton of extras in the chapters in that website's version of the story. Anyways, sorry it took me so long to update it. I got busy with life and stuff.


End file.
